


Let's be honest, baby

by crimsonandclover



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a tiny plot has appeared, alternative universe, literally just smut, well strangers really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonandclover/pseuds/crimsonandclover
Summary: It’s a friends-with-benefits AU where someone falls in love with Jamie and it’s not just Dani’s cat, Socks.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 154
Kudos: 361





	1. We're Collecting Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a reddit post about someone’s cat getting really attached to their FWB and it was making her develop feelings for him because of it and my lil brain works in mysterious ways r.e. writing (I’m looking at u prompt that’s been sitting in my inbox for weeks @ work song anon if you’re reading this I am so sorry it’s taking forever) so now we have… this. It’s smut with like… half a plot and I have not written smut in a looong time so please keep those expectations on the floor along with Jamie and Dani's clothing. It's also 1.30am and I just wrote this in one go so apologies for glaring spelling and grammar mistakes and probably an overuse of commas. Anyway on with the show!
> 
> Titles from Sometimes by Ariana Grande

Dani has never really _done_ this. Bringing a girl back to her apartment after just one, very short, date. It was hard to deny though, that they had chemistry. Her skin tingling with every touch, an easy, flirtatious banter between them. After a string of awkward, stilted, never making it past a single night dates, she was tired of trying to make something substantial happen. Tired of trying to find her soulmate over bad pasta and dry wine. So, she’d updated her profile, “just looking for some casual fun” it had said, and Jamie had responded.

She wasn’t entirely stupid of course, suggesting they meet up for a drink in public first, making sure Rebecca had an emergency on stand-by if she needed an out. The not-a-date date had gone well though, and so she found herself here, letting Jamie into her apartment barely an hour after she’d laid eyes on her, a few glasses of wine in her system, trying not to overthink this.

“You want a drink?” she asks Jamie, not entirely sure of the protocol here.

“I’d rather have you,” Jamie declines, stepping into her space, hands finding her waist. “If that’s still the plan here.”

Gods, that accent, the slightly commanding air with which she delivers it, while still giving her an out if she wants it, the way her eyebrow is quirked, it’s a heady combo, setting Dani’s head spinning. She nods slowly, a grin crossing her lips, briefly, before Jamie kisses it off. Dani’s hands wind around the back of her neck as Jamie’s make their way up her back, pulling their bodies in close. They start a slow stumble towards the bedroom, Jamie’s lips only leaving Dani’s briefly as she trails kisses down her neck, and then again when she pulls Dani’s shirt off over her head, discarding it across the back of the couch, her own following shortly behind.

A chirp interrupts them when they make it to the bedroom. Jamie pulls back and raises an eyebrow at her.

“Oh! Socks,” she explains when her brain finally catches up to the disruption. “My cat,” she adds, flicking on the light to reveal a ginger lump curled up at the foot of the bed, glaring at the interruption to his nap. “I’ll just…” she trails off, moving towards the bed to scoop him up.

“Sorry bud,” she says with a kiss on the top of his head as she deposits him on the couch, shutting the door behind her when she gets back to the room just in case he gets any ideas.

Jamie is sitting on the edge of her bed when she returns, leaning back with the air of someone who has all the time in the world. Dani climbs onto her lap, knees bracketing Jamie’s hips, honestly a little bolder than she would have thought herself capable of but driven by more desire than rational thinking at this point.

“Where were we?” she murmurs pulling Jamie in for another kiss.

Jamie wastes no time in removing Dani’s bra, hands moving quickly from her hips to the clasp at the back. And then her mouth is on Dani’s chest, licking across a nipple before she pulls it into her mouth. Desire shoots straight through Dani’s abdomen, and she lets out a soft whimper before tightening her hands in Jamie’s hair, pulling their mouths back together for another kiss.

Jamie is slow, in a tantalising way, using her mouth and her hands to tease at her nipples, bite softly at her neck, leave open mouth kisses across all the skin she can reach, until Dani is grinding, desperately in her lap. Jamie moves them then, getting Dani to lay back against the pillows, hovering over her body as she presses their lips together, before settling her weight between Dani’s legs.

“Tell me what you like, Dani,” she whispers low in her ear.

“Oh,” Dani gasps, heat pooling again in her stomach. “Um,” she bites her lip, tipping her head back. Jamie starts pressing gentle kisses to her neck while she waits for her to speak. “Yeah that, uh, that’s good,” Dani says, breathy with want. “I just want you to- to touch me. E- everywhere,” she stutters out, as Jamie’s mouth moves further south.

“Mmhmm,” Jamie murmurs her agreement as she moves down her body, kissing everywhere between her neck and the waistband of her jeans. Her hands have started roaming again, but lighter this time, tracing down Dani’s sides, across her stomach, finger-tip light and incredibly distracting. They pop open the button on her jeans, dragging the zipper down, and between the two of them they manage to get them all the way off. And then it’s just Dani, naked except for her underwear, with Jamie, eyes dark with want, poised between her legs. Her hand rests against Dani’s hipbone, toying at the edge of black lace, the other sliding slowly up the back of her thigh as she kisses her way up it, teeth occasionally sinking gently into soft skin.

“Can I take these,” she asks, gazing up at her as her teeth tug gently at the waistband of her underwear, “off.”

“Yes,” Dani says, immediately, trying not to let her hips chase Jamie’s fingers as they start to tug dark lace down her legs. They’re thrown somewhere over her shoulder and Jamie begins a trip from ankle back to hip with her mouth, gliding messy kisses over skin, Dani twisting with want as she watches her. That mouth, that beautiful mouth, finally makes contact with its desired location, and Dani moans, deep and filthy. 

Jamie is deliberate with her motions, her tongue firm, pressing against Dani in long slow licks, circling her clit. She continues these patterns, adjusting slightly when she notices Dani’s breath hitching, or a gasp, or a twitch of her hips when she does something Dani particularly likes. Dani is quickly on edge, pleasure building and building and building until she comes, hard, against Jamie’s mouth.

“Oh god,” she calls out softly, back arching off the bed. Jamie’s tongue doesn’t leave her clit until Dani fully stops twitching, then backs off entirely, pressing kisses to her inner thighs instead. Dani hums, content, and then gasps, aroused, when Jamie shifts to press her fingers into her. She starts off slow, an easy slide into wet heat, curling slightly with each drag outwards, thrusting gently until her thumb comes up to rub at Dani’s clit and her motions becoming more determined. Dani is already sensitive, raw nerves still exposed after her last, and it’s easy for her to tip over the edge again, Jamie coaxing her along ‘til her legs are trembling.

“That was…” Dani mumbles, head still a little spacy. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Jamie laughs, moving to lay next to her, brushing Dani’s hair out of her face so she can kiss her. Dani can taste herself on Jamie’s tongue and the sensation makes her throb. She brings a hand up to the side of Jamie’s face, tracing the side of her jaw as she kisses her, before trailing it back down to her hip.

“You’re wearing,” Dani says around kisses, “too many clothes.” She nudges Jamie over on to her back, fingers scrambling against the button on her jeans until Jamie takes over, undoing it easily so Dani can tug them down her legs. Dani slows down a little then, letting her hands explore Jamie’s body at leisure, tracing the vining tattoo that starts at her shoulder and trails over her bicep, following her fingers with her mouth, then back up and across her chest, the tip of her tongue tracking ink across Jamie’s collarbones. 

Jamie’s hand tangles in Dani’s hair, tugging slightly, pleasure mixing with the sting of pain, when she dips down to her breasts, tracing the bar through her nipple before taking it in her mouth. Jamie tugs Dani’s face back to hers then, kissing her deeply, almost filthy, teeth sinking into her lower lip, and Dani lets her hands explore further down Jamie’s body, running from sternum to belly button, then around her hip, grasping lightly before running her nails lightly up Jamie’s back. Jamie gasps into her mouth at that, and Dani tucks that little piece of information away, drawing her back into another kiss as she leans against her to press her into the mattress. Dani dips her fingers down, brushing just under the edge of her underwear.

“This okay?” she checks in, mumbling quickly against Jamie’s mouth.

Jamie just nods, foreheads bumping together as her hips move ever so slightly towards Dani’s waiting fingers. Dani wastes no time then, in letting them move down, brushing against her clit ever so lightly to rub against her. She sets a gentle pace, pushing inside her infinitesimal amounts with each pass. Jamie’s hips start rolling in time with Dani’s movements, and Dani speeds up slightly, pressing further inside, her touches to Jamie’s clit becoming firmer, more drawn out. Jamie is panting against Dani’s mouth, eyes shut as she lets herself fall into the sensations. Dani tucks the fingers of her free hand behind her neck, tugging until it’s fully exposed. She leans down to kiss her neck, her collarbones, the dip between her breasts, before returning her mouth to the piercing through her nipple. Jamie moans when she runs her tongue over it, timing it with a swipe across her clit. Her fingers continue their pattern, circling, pressing, faster and faster, her mouth hot against Jamie’s breast, until Jamie moans long and loud above her, hips stopping their rolling movements to jerk against her hand.

Dani pulls her hand out of Jamie’s underwear, resting it against her hip and watching Jamie’s face until her eyes flutter open.

“You good?” she asks.

“More than,” Jamie nods, tilting her head up to kiss Dani.

“I’m just going-- bathroom,” Dani says, tugging a t-shirt out of her drawer and over her head. “You need anything?” Jamie shakes her head no, and Dani leaves quickly. She wants to check she isn’t a total mess at this point, maybe brush her teeth, grab them a glass of water each from the kitchen, prepare herself for round 2 (and 3, and 4, if she has her way). She does so quickly, pushing back through the half open door with a glass in each hand. Jamie is propped up against the pillows, sheets loose around her stomach, Socks purring happily in her lap as she scratches behind his ears.

“Oh no,” Dani says. “He usually sleeps in here with me. I’ll just...” she trails off, depositing the glasses on the bedside table, reaching for him until Jamie stops her.

“’S ok,” Jamie reassures her. “He’s cute.”

“He’s normally not this friendly with strangers actually. You some kind of cat whisperer?”

“All part of my charm,” Jamie jokes, reaching for Dani’s hand at the same time, pulling her back into bed. And Dani is suddenly all too aware of that charm, letting herself be pulled in close, sleepiness finally settling over her shoulders. Jamie presses a kiss to her forehead, sliding down under the covers with her, somehow without dislodging the cat as well. Dani falls asleep to the sound of purring and Jamie’s steady breath beside her.

\---

Dani wakes to a paw gently touching her cheek. The clock on her bedside table reads 7am and she groans quietly at Socks’ never-failing internal breakfast clock. She sneaks out of bed, careful not to wake Jamie, and dishes up his food in the kitchen, taking care to close the bedroom door behind her as she returns to the room. She had plans her son definitely didn’t need to be walking in on.

Jamie makes little soft noises in her sleep, curled up on her side towards where Dani had been laying, and Dani thinks they’re adorable. She thinks the noises Jamie makes when Dani wakes her up with kisses to her cheeks, one hand dancing across her thighs beneath the sheets, are even more adorable though. The noises Jamie makes when that hand settles between her thighs, working carefully against her clit, then down, swirling, to press inside her, are positively poetic though.

“Good morning to you too,” Jamie mumbles when she’s come down from her high.

Dani just laughs, welcoming Jamie climbing over top of her. She kisses across Dani’s collarbones as her thigh settles between Dani’s legs. It’s just enough friction, combined with the warmth that had settled low in her hips as she had brought Jamie up and over the edge just before, that Dani is very quickly panting, grinding her hips to bring herself closer. Jamie slips a hand between their bodies, careful, as her mouth glides across Dani’s chest, tongue toying with her nipple, and presses against her clit, circling in delicious slow movements until Dani is crying out, hips twitching as she reaches climax. Jamie kisses her, open mouthed and dirty once she stills, then pulling back, an easy press of their lips before she stands.

“This was fun,” Jamie says, gathering up her clothes and pulling them on. “Message me if you ever want to do it again, yeah?”

“You could… stay for breakfast? If you want?” Dani offers.

“It’s fine,” Jamie says gently. “Casual, right?”

“Right,” Dani agrees, not able to fight the polite urge to walk her out anyway and pulling on her dressing gown. “You want me to call you a Lyft?”

“I’m not far,” Jamie responds, tugging her shirt over her head as they make it to the living room. Socks gives her a soft meow as she passes, and she gives him a gentle scratch under the chin. “Bye Socks,” she says with a smile. “Bye Dani,” she adds softly before she pulls the door closed behind her.

“You like her huh?” Dani directs at Socks, scratching behind his ears, only getting a purr in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not totally sure where this will go apart from Socks' growing affection for Jamie and how often I will even update but uhhh if you made it this far thanks for reading!!


	2. Never Been So Caught Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright we’re back with, you guessed it, more smut, and some brief appearances from the star of the show, Mr. Socks. Idk what else to say except thank you for all the comments and kudos on the last chapter!! I hope this one is equally as satisfying. It’s a little shorter but I think it fits better conceptually like this than combining it with the next chapter. But the wait shouldn’t be too long! Apparently, I am rly inspired to write smut and not any of the elaborate universes I have bouncing around my brain. Cool!

Dani’s Sunday, after her guest has vacated, is filled with apartment cleaning, checking over her lesson plan for the next day, and trying not to get lost in the memories of Jamie’s tongue on her. She’s glad she did it, really. Was a little disappointed she wouldn’t be able to see her again til next weekend, unless… no. Didn’t pay to think about that when she had classes to focus on. But the knowledge that she’d set this whole thing in motion, had met up with a hot stranger for no-strings-attached sex, and the knowledge she could do it again if she wanted, was fairly liberating, and she walks in to work on Monday morning chipper enough that Rebecca picks up on it right away.

“Good weekend then?” she says with a grin.

Dani nods, trying to hide a shy smile in return.

Her good mood lasts until approximately Thursday, wherein her afternoon is spent disciplining several students for an incident during lunch. She loves her students, she really does, but they wear her patience so thin sometimes. By the time Dani makes it home all she can think about is the bottle of wine in her fridge and the Chinese takeaway place on the corner… and Jamie’s offer to “do it again.” She’s not even sure if Jamie will be free, or willing. But if you never try, you’ll never know right? So, she sends her a message. A quick “you busy tonight?” and a few hours later Jamie is knocking at her door.

“Hi,” Jamie greets her, charming smile lighting up her face. Then, “oh hey buddy,” towards her feet, where Socks is winding himself between her legs. She ducks down to pet him, receiving a quick chirp of approval in return.

“You’ve really won him over,” Dani laughs. “I’ve never seen him this excited to see someone.”

“Yeah?” Jamie asks, finally stepping fully inside and closing the door behind her. “And what about his owner?”

“Oh, I think she’s pretty pleased to see you too,” Dani grins, before Jamie steps right up to her, cupping her jawline and pulling her in for a kiss.

It’s almost familiar already, this dance. Jamie’s hands quickly removing Dani’s clothing, running across skin with insistence that Dani finds extremely attractive. Dani makes quick work of Jamie’s shirt too, then pants, and they’re soon in just their underwear, sprawled on Dani’s bed. Jamie kisses her like she has no where else to be, tugs her in close like she’s never desired anyone quite this much before. Dani is extremely glad she’d sent that text.

Jamie shifts to straddle Dani’s hips, tugging her hands above her head and holding them there as she kisses her, grinds slowly against her stomach. Dani usually likes some balance of control in bed. Happy to give and take, but she can’t deny how hot it is to have someone fully take charge, let her get out of her own head and forget all her responsibilities. When Jamie whispers, “good girl,” in her ear as Dani submits fully to this position, she shudders. 

Jamie’s mouth is hot against hers then, licking into their kiss as she trails fingers down her arms to gently cradle her face. Dani can’t help the way her back arches off the bed when she kisses down her chest, biting lightly at the swell of her breast. Jamie slips a hand beneath her, twisting the clasp of her bra open in expert fashion, and pulls it off over her head. Obstructive fabric finally out of the way, she brushes her lips against the underside of Dani’s breast. It’s soft, reverent, easy, but then she’s kissing, sucking, licking, nipping at the sensitive skin of her breasts as she moves from one to the other, her hands firmly on Dani’s hips to keep them in place. Dani can feel her body buzzing with arousal, wants nothing more than Jamie inside her at this point, and she’s sure Jamie can tell this too.

“Ja-Jamie please,” Dani gasps out, when she pulls a nipple into her mouth, ghosting over it with her tongue. 

“Please what?”

“Jamie,” Dani whines.

“Mmhmm?” Jamie teases, her lips still pressing to her breast, her hands still firm around her hips.

“Fuck me,” Dani pleads, relieved when Jamie’s only response is a wicked grin. Jamie’s fingers move quickly then, shifting between their bodies to dip into Dani’s underwear. She hums, delighted when she finds out just how turned-on Dani is, slipping fingers through wetness to press two inside her, knuckle deep. Her palm presses against Dani’s clit, grinding slowly as she sets a steady pace. Her other hand moves back above Dani’s head, holding her wrists in place again, though Dani hadn’t moved them even when she wasn’t restrained.

“So good Dani,” she husks in her ear and Dani feels herself tighten around Jamie’s fingers at the words, eyes fluttering shut.

“Look at me,” Jamie says, quiet but authoritative, and Dani’s eyes fly open, finding Jamie’s. Her stare burns into Dani’s and all she can see is green, all she can focus on as she’s pinned down, breasts brushing against Jamie’s chest, solid fingers buried inside, clit throbbing with pleasure under the pressure of her palm, is the intensity with which Jamie is watching her. It’s almost otherworldly, the way she feels when she finally comes, Jamie’s eyes boring right through her in a way that makes her feel open, and exposed, but safe, with the weight of Jamie over top of her at the same time.

“Wow,” Dani says, when she’s finally regained footing on this earthy plane again, feeling loose and satisfied. Jamie is kissing her face, across her cheeks and jawline as she comes down, and Dani pulls her hands free to grab her, crashing their lips together instead, licking into her mouth with want.

“You’re so...” Dani can’t find the words. Gives up trying as Jamie gives herself over to Dani’s hungry mouth and hands instead. Jamie’s hips are hovering just above Dani’s, knees still bracketing her hips, and Dani slides her hands down her back, scratching gently at the muscles down her spine until she can hook her hands under her thighs, tugging until Jamie gets the hint.

“You sure?” Jamie asks, looking down at her with unashamed lust.

Dani just nods, tugging again until Jamie moves up, quickly shedding her underwear as Dani shifts down so she’s lying flat, then straddling Dani’s face. Dani wraps her arms around Jamie’s thighs, pulling her down slowly until she can lick straight up her centre. Jamie moans at the contact, hand grasping forward to cling to the headboard, and well, Dani thinks she can definitely work with this. She alternates strokes, short quick laps and long slow teasing licks, head bobbing up and down as Jamie’s thighs start to quiver. 

Dani pulls down slightly, letting Jamie press further onto her tongue, her senses full. One of her hands drifts across Jamie’s hip, finding her clit so she can alternate quick circles around the sensitive nub with swirls of her tongue inside her. Jamie is gasping above her, one hand gripped around the headboard, the other coming down to rest against the top of Dani’s head, burying in her hair, following her movements as Dani fucks into her with her tongue. When she comes Dani almost has to hold her up, letting her ride it out on her face as she trembles around her.

“Jeez Dani,” Jamie gasps. “Who the hell knew.” She sits back down, leaning back against the headboard until she’s caught her breath. Dani just sits up with a self-satisfied grin, pulling her messy hair back into a ponytail.

“Alright,” Jamie laughs, rolling her eyes as she catches the look on Dani’s face. “You wanna try something a little... different?” she adds, tracing a finger slowly up Dani’s thigh.

Dani’s mouth goes dry at the prospect, but her rational mind, the one that was currently trying to vacate her brain, reminds her that she has an early start in the morning and as much as she would like to find out exactly what that would entail, they’d better table it for another day, so she explains as much.

“I mean it’s probably better anyway,” Jamie teases, “with a little bit of anticipation.” She stands up to locate her underwear before pulling Dani, now perched on the side of the bed, into a final messy kiss. “Text me when you’re feeling up to it,” she says, strolling out of the bedroom in search of the rest of her clothing. Dani follows slowly, taking an oversized shirt out of her drawer to put on, and catches up just in time to see Jamie pressing a kiss to the top of Socks head from where he’s perched on the kitchen counter, purring loudly at her.

“Bye buddy,” she says to him.

“See you later, Dani,” she says casually, turning towards the door.

Dani walks over after it closes, making sure it’s locked up for the night, still trying to catch up on the fact that some hot, still kind of a stranger just waltzed into her house, charmed her cat again, and fucked the bad mood right out of her. An excellent arrangement indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has plaaaaans, and I am very excited to share them with you! I hope this was enough to tide you over in the meantime though!! The biggest challenge I find with smut is keeping it interesting and not repetitive so I’m gonna keep trying to come up with interesting scenarios to keep it spicy. Maybe even throw in some character development? Who can never be sure.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @briightcopperkettles and I will share with u pics of my own ginger baby, George. Not quite as good of a matchmaker as Socks unfortunately but he’s still pretty special!!!


	3. hard to breathe when you're

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo. Happy valentines day my loves please enjoy Jamie being the worlds worst (or best?) tease. A gift from me to you.

Dani wishes she had patience. She can do, in circumstances where she absolutely has to, but preferred to take more of an “if you want it go and get it” approach to life. So, it’s not hard for her to find the motivation to tap out another message to Jamie early on Saturday afternoon, not even 48 hours after they’d last spoken. Jamie is a bit of a smartass about it really, thinks Dani, pouting at her phone at the teasing message she’d just been sent, but she agrees to come over at 7, says she’ll bring the wine, and Dani’s evening is set. She spends the rest of the day tidying her apartment, spending time with Socks so she doesn’t feel too bad ignoring him for the rest of the night and trying very hard not to count down the minutes ‘til Jamie is supposed to arrive. She’s just pulled on an outfit she hopes will work for the evening, a comfortable t-shirt, loose over her bare chest, and a skirt that’s just the right side of too short, when she hears a knock at the door, She opens it to Jamie leaning casually against her door frame looking far too alluring.

“Evening,” she says, eyes drifting slowly down to the expanses of bare thigh Dani has on display, tongue coming out to lick her lips. “Wine,” she eventually says, holding out the bottle for Dani to take. “Supposed to be good.”

Dani takes the bottle and leads her into the apartment. Socks comes bounding over from where he’d been napping on the couch, stretching luxuriously before winding himself around Jamie’s legs.

“Ah my favourite guy,” Jamie exclaims, bending down to scratch behind his ears. Dani leaves them to it to grab glasses from the kitchen and pour them a healthy serving of wine each. Jamie follows her a few moments later, washing her hands in the sink then coming up behind her.

“That skirt sure is something,” she murmurs in her ear, one hand moving down from her hips to where the hemline brushes high on her thigh.

“Thought you might like it,” Dani says slowly, attention entirely focused on Jamie’s fingertips sliding up her leg underneath the fabric.

“Oh, I do,” Jamie agrees. “Very much,” and then her fingers meet the edge of Dani’s underwear, dancing along the crease at the top of her thigh.

Dani wants to turn then, to bring their lips together and spread her legs so Jamie can fuck her right against the kitchen counter, but Jamie’s other hand holds firm against her hip, keeping her in place. Her fingers slip in underneath her underwear, tugging them to the side, and Dani inhales sharply. Jamie ghosts over her clit, slips down, gently presses into her with just the tips of her fingers, before retracing her path back to her clit again. Dani’s breathing quickly becomes shallow, head spinning just a little bit from Jamie’s teasing touch. She continues, slow and purposeful, swirling over the sensitive nub, then dipping her fingertips further inside her each time, ‘til she finally enters her fully, pumping her fingers in and out, easing Dani towards satisfaction. All of a sudden, she’s gone, fingers slipping back out easily, her other hand releasing her hip to reach for her glass of wine. 

“Do you want to watch some Netflix?” Jamie asks, as casual as if she hadn’t gotten Dani halfway to coming 2 seconds ago.

“Jamieeee,” Dani whines.

“Patience, love,” is all Jamie says, wandering across the living room to perch on the couch. She takes a sip of wine, patting the cushions beside her until Dani pushes away from the kitchen counter with a huff, finally making her way to join her.

“Is _this_ what you had planned?” Dani asks, a little bit turned on, a little bit frustrated, devastatingly horny.

“I’ve no idea what you mean,” Jamie says, playfully ignorant.

Dani sinks back into the cushions and tries to reign in the pulsing between her thighs. She reaches for her remote, finding something she doesn’t mind as background noise and settles on A Simple Favor, something she’d been meaning to watch for a while, as Jamie’s hand moves to her thigh. Dani tries to focus on the opening credits, sipping her wine slowly as she attempts to ignore the way Jamie’s fingertips inch upwards on her skin every time she moves.

Dani couldn’t tell you the plot of this movie if you paid her a million dollars. Technically her eyes were on the screen, but her mind can only focus on the slow careful path Jamie has been making up her inner thigh for the past 15 minutes. Dani can only respond by letting her legs shift apart, allowing Jamie enough room to get to where she needs her, and by gripping her wine glass so tight she’s amazed it hasn’t shattered. Jamie finally, finally makes it to the top of thighs and starts tracing gentle lines over the outside of Dani’s currently soaking underwear. Dani suppresses a small moan and peeks at Jamie out of the corner of her eye, who, aside from the arm reaching over to Dani’s lap, looks like someone entirely engrossed in the movie currently playing. So, this is how she wants to play it. Dani adjusts slightly, pulling one knee up so her foot is on the couch, the other leg tipping to the side so Jamie can touch her without restraint. Which she does, finally, after scratching along the waistband of her underwear tantalisingly slow. Her fingers dip downwards, easily, teasing at her clit for a moment before circling her entrance, and then they’re pushing inside, and she’s fucking her slowly while the heel of her hand presses against Dani’s clit. Dani is already so worked up, anticipation and the tease of Jamie’s hand up her thigh driving her mad before Jamie had even gotten to this point, so she’s quickly moving her hips in time with Jamie’s movements, barrelling towards release. Jamie adds another finger, fucking into her with 3, the stretch so good Dani’s head swims, tipping back against the couch, her thighs tremble and she’s gasping into the air. She’s close, so, so close, and then Jamie stops, fingers still buried deep inside her but not moving, pressure shifting away from her clit, Dani pulsing around her but the climax that she’d been building towards starting to fade away.

Dani bites her lip, unable to suppress the groan that leaves her throat.

“Sorry love,” Jamie says quietly, leaning over to kiss her cheek as she withdraws her fingers. “Promise it’ll be worth it.”

Dani tries to take her at her word. Tries not to let herself go insane with need and finish the job herself. It’s not easy when Jamie is sitting beside her, false innocence plastered across her face, fucking attractive jawline tilting into the air as she focuses in on the movie again. Goddamn it. Jamie settles back against the cushions, reaching forward for her glass of wine, ignoring Dani squirming beside her. She slings one arm over the back of the couch, casual, poised and Dani finally tears her eyes away from her. 

Dani focuses on her wine, sipping intentionally and hoping it will calm her thrumming heartbeat. It’s working, somewhat, combined with a bit of distance from Jamie and however much time passes in the plot of the movie she is deeply uninvested in at this point. It’s then that Socks decides to make a reappearance, jumping on to the arm of the couch and meowing at Jamie, fully startling Dani out of her haze.

“I can’t let him see this,” she says, scooping him up after Jamie gives him a quick pet and moving him to the hallway, shutting him away from depravity. Which is clearly on Jamie’s mind when Dani returns, undoing any of the progress she’s just made as Jamie pulls her back down on to the couch, pinning her against the cushions and tugging her t-shirt down so she can kiss and lick and suck at her breasts, hiking her skirt up to her waist as she pulls Dani’s underwear down her legs. 

_Finally_ , Dani thinks, 

hopes, 

prays. 

Jamie pulls back between her legs, kissing her way up Dani’s inner thighs. She teases at the skin with the tip of her tongue as she moves higher and then she’s licking into Dani with fever, dipping inside her, tongue swirling over tingling nerve endings so close already to coming apart. Dani is half worried she’s going to stop again; half aroused out of her own mind and doesn’t care anyway. She lets herself go, fully giving herself over to whatever Jamie wants to do to her. Jamie fucks into her, tongue persistent and hot, fingers slipping into her to curl and drag against her inner walls, fluttering, so close to release. Dani grinds down onto her face, hips chasing every touch. And then, Jamie is gone.

“Fuck, Jamie!” Dani cries, head falling back against the couch arm in frustration. “No. Why?”

Jamie just tugs Dani’s skirt back down, returning to her glass of wine and the screen. “This is a really good bit,” Jamie says with a false air of calm. “I didn’t want to miss it.”

Dani groans, not even bothering to pretend she can go back to normal, her legs still spread open, calves wrapped around Jamie’s torso. “This is not- I don’t-,” she tries to figure out how to make this _not_ be her reality right now. “I just feel like there are so many more _efficient_ ways we could go about this.” She tries to sound reasonable, like she’s not begging to be fucked.

“Oh, but it’s so. Much. More. Fun. To draw it out,” Jamie punctuates half her words with a tap to Dani’s thigh, higher with each teasing phrase.

They watch the movie again in silence, Dani eventually calming the rolling heat in her stomach somewhat and sitting back up. She can feel the blush on her cheeks, kneels up to press her warm face against the side of Jamie’s, hand coming up to wind around the back of her neck. “Can you feel what you’re doing to me here?” she says low, against Jamie’s throat, and watches the way it moves when she swallows.

Jamie hums, and Dani hopes it’s because she’s having some kind of effect on her. Hopes her obvious desperation will be the key that unlocks the final act of the show. Jamie just turns to face her, nudges their noses together and moves to kiss her before whispering against her mouth. “I have, **so** many more things I want to do to you.” Dani melts at the way her voice sounds, lets her eyes flutter shut as Jamie kisses her gently, teasingly, leaning against her ‘til Dani is sitting back on the couch again, pressed into the cushions, her hand slides up Dani’s leg. “But not yet,” she adds, pulling away.

Dani is sure if desire could wound you she’d be bleeding out at this point. Dangerously turned on, frazzled from being brought close to the end over and over with no release, she focuses on her breathing, trying to slow it down, _again_. The last 30 minutes of the movie pass excruciatingly slowly. Dani’s still not sure about anything that’s happened. Couldn’t even tell you who was in it. Her entire focus is on the woman beside her and the writhing desire filling every inch of her own body. She waits it out, somehow. Makes it right to the credits before she speaks again. “Can you _please_ take me to bed now?” she begs.

Jamie takes pity, taking Dani by the hand and leading her to the bedroom, tugging her slowly backwards as she kisses her, tongue tinged with alcohol, hands burning hot around her hips.

Jamie’s jacket had come off somewhere between the second and third time she’d edged Dani to within an inch of her life, and she’s apparently determined to make sure Dani remembers exactly how the rest of her clothing is removed. She guides Dani to the edge of the bed, making her sit and then pulling back so she can tease the edge of her t-shirt up her abdomen. Dani watches the way it glides over her skin, including her bare chest, and feels her mouth go dry. Her eyes don’t leave Jamie’s hands as she flicks the button of her jeans open, sliding the material down her legs, over her expansive thigh tattoo, dragging hands across skin the entire way. She tugs at the band of her underwear, pulling it over one hip tantalisingly slow. Then the other, and down her thighs, ‘til it’s pooling at her feet.

Jamie is naked before Dani, almost glowing in the low light of her bedroom and she advances towards her on the bed. Dani can only gaze up at her, entirely pliant as Jamie pushes her back, makes her lay down against the pillows and kisses her, mouth insistent against her own. Her hands find the waistband of Dani’s skirt, tugging the edge of her t-shirt out of it, palms ghosting across her stomach. She moves backwards so she can press her lips to the spot she was just touching, inching the material upwards and following it with her mouth. Her fingers dance across Dani’s ribs and up over her breasts. Hot, wet kisses follow in their wake, until she finally pulls her shirt up over her head, returning to her mouth to bring their lips together again, messy and hungry. Her lips track back down her jaw, her neck, between her breasts. She pulls Dani’s skirt down, hooking into the waistband so she can slide it over her legs, and her mouth again trails its journey, across her stomach, hipbones, thighs, down to the tops of her knees until Dani is finally completely naked, air cool on her heated skin. Her body is buzzing, everywhere Jamie had touched on fire. Her breathing has become erratic, borderline panting with want. Her thighs rub together as Jamie hovers over her, desperate for friction. 

“Do you know how hot you are,” Jamie breathes against her cheek, “when you’re all flustered?” She pulls back before Dani can answer, hips straddling her waist and takes each of Dani’s hands in her own, tucking them gently under her back.

“No touching ok?” she says softly, waiting for Dani’s nod before she begins.

Oh, and how Dani wishes she hadn’t agreed to this almost immediately. Jamie starts by running her hands up her own sides, tweaking at her nipples, teasing at the piercing, until they’re both stiff, flicking her thumbs and closing her eyes at the sensation. Dani can only watch as she touches herself, hips starting a slow roll against her stomach.

Fuck.

Dani thinks she may combust, centre throbbing with want, brain full of nothing but finally tipping into her own ecstasy, but having to watch Jamie touch herself, get herself off entirely without Dani’s help, instead. She tries to slow her breathing, tries to remember _how_ to even breathe, with Jamie gyrating above her. She loses that battle entirely when Jamie leans forward, running two fingers across Dani’s lips until she opens her mouth, and she slides two of them inside. Dani sucks, gently, as Jamie pulses them in and out between her lips, running her tongue over them until Jamie withdraws and then presses them inside herself.

Dani moans at the sight, at the thought, of her own saliva mixing with Jamie’s arousal. She can’t help the way her hips twitch underneath her, watches Jamie bite her lip as she feels Dani move. Jamie begins a slow roll of her hips, wrist pressing into Dani’s stomach, giving her leverage to fuck herself deeper. The feeling of being used like this has Dani throbbing in a whole new way she didn’t even think was possible. Jamie is making the filthiest noises, gasping and moaning and swearing above her as she brings herself closer, Dani’s name falling from her lips occasionally, dripping with desire.

Dani watches, watches the way her hips roll faster and faster, watches the intoxicating sight of Jamie’s fingers buried inside herself, watches the way her chest and neck and face flushes and her head tips back as she finally comes apart.

Dani is so desperate at this point she would sell her soul for just one orgasm, would cut off her own left arm just for Jamie to touch her properly, make her come, even once. All she can focus on is how turned on she is, how close Jamie is, how if she denies completion again Dani might actually break in two.

Jamie is watching her, taking in the flush of Dani’s skin, feeling the way Dani’s hips are tensing beneath her, and leans in to kiss her, whispers, “such a pretty, patient mess. I think you’ve waited long enough though.” She moves off Dani’s waist and sits up against the headboard, pulling Dani with her ‘til she’s straddling her lap. 

Jamie starts out slow, tantalisingly slow, hands resting on Dani’s thighs, squeezing occasionally, face pressed to Dani’s chest, taking one nipple into her mouth and sucking, before moving across to the other. Dani’s arms are wound around Jamie’s upper back, fingers flexing against the muscle of her shoulder every time Jamie’s mouth makes her twitch with need. When those teasing hands on her thigh finally move up to where she wants them most, Dani almost cries, biting her lip to suppress the beg for release she wants to spill across Jamie’s skin. Jamie teases her fingers into her, circling her entrance before thrusting into wet heat. The thumb of her other hand presses gently to her clit, circling. She times her movements carefully, thrusting in and out as deep as she can while her thumb rubs against the bundle of tingling nerves.

“Please Jamie,” Dani whimpers, unable to hold it in any longer, unable to stop her hips rolling desperately against her touches, unable to believe this might finally be it. “Please let me come.”

“Ok,” Jamie whispers, pressing kisses to her chest, to her neck, and then her shoulder as Dani’s head tips forward, sweaty forehead tucking into Jamie’s neck. “I’m done. You’re done. No more teasing."

Dani almost sobs, the hours of almost and not enough finally coming an end, the building roiling heat inside her finally able to channel towards something without interruption. She rolls her hips, again and again, fucking herself on Jamie’s fingers, matching her thrusts, clit throbbing as Jamie continues pressure against it. She can feel it building, sparking in her pelvis, up her back, down her quaking thighs until finally, finally, the world goes white beneath her eyelids, pulsing pleasure spreading from where Jamie is buried inside her to encompass her whole body. It’s almost too much, right at the junction of pleasure and pain, overwhelming after so much build up, but Jamie eases her through it, slowing her thrusting fingers and probing thumb just slightly to tease it out, only stopping when Dani finally does, body going limp against her chest. She pulls out gently, rubbing her hands up and down Dani’s back in soothing patterns.

“You ok?” Jamie asks, hands settling protectively against her mid-back.

Dani can only nod, limbs feeling almost empty, body slumped in Jamie’s lap. Jamie lets her rest, hands restarting the gentle caress of her skin, down her back and over her thighs.

“Oh my god,” Dani finally says when she can think straight. She pulls back and looks Jamie in the eye. “Oh my god,” she repeats, then buries her face in Jamie’s neck again.

Jamie just laughs. “So, you didn’t hate my plans for this evening after all?”

“No, it was still terrible,” Dani mumbles, smiling against her neck. “But worth-it terrible.”

Jamie laughs again. “You wanna lay down?” she asks, helping her off her lap when Dani nods. She smooths the hair off her face when Dani is finally tucked under the cover, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You need anything? Glass of water?”

“’m ok,” Dani reassures her, tugging her down into her side. “Just you,” she murmurs quietly, eyes fluttering closed with exhaustion. “Thank you,” is the last thing she says before falling asleep, body still pleasantly tingling, Jamie’s arm wrapped around her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dani… always polite. Anyway, I hope you just had as much fun as Jamie did. Please let me know any and all feelings about it. I’m not totally sure when the next chapter will happen/there might be a bit more of a wait but my notes for it so far are: lingerie, phone sex? and medusa. So, do with that what u will and please feel free to drop the wildest theories u can imagine w those three things into my tumblr inbox @briightcopperkettles ok love u bye.


	4. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops this is an intermediate chapter because I hadn’t written it when I posted the last one (though tbh I'm not sure it would work there either) but it doesn’t quite fit into the next one (which is being written like… so fast. Apparently the key to me not waiting ages between updates is to tell you all that there will be ages between updates) so u get just a lil tidbit more smut before the next one. There’s like… half a plot point too. And a Socks cameo! Enjoy.

Dani wakes up in the most blissful state she thinks she’s even been in. It takes a moment for her brain to catch up to the why, for the ache between her legs to make itself felt, and she reaches across the bed to find the culprit. It’s empty though, no sign or sound of another person to be found. Dani sits up, realising it’s almost 8 and puts on her robe to pad out to the kitchen, surprised Socks hadn’t woken her well before. He’s apparently not even noticed her absence though, perched on Jamie’s lap happily as she sits at the kitchen table, scrolling through her phone and sipping something out of a takeaway cup branded with the logo of the bakery on the corner.

“You’re awake,” Jamie teases, putting her phone down and grinning up at her. “You were a bit dead to the world there. I was almost worried.”

Dani grins back at her. “Best sleep I’ve had in a while,” she admits.

“I brought you pastries,” Jamie says, indicating the paper bag on the table in front of her. “And coffee. Thought you might need some replenishment.”

“Oh,” Dani says, delighted, “thank you,” she adds as she plops down on the chair opposite and fishes one out to take a bite, following it with a mouthful of coffee. It’s sweet and milky, just the way she likes it, and she wonders how Jamie could have known. “Has he been a pain?” she asks, indicating at the purring lump on her lap.

“This guy? Nah,” Jamie proclaims, scratching him behind the ears. “We’ve been having a great time.”

They sit in silence for a moment, sipping their drinks. “Hey I actually um,” Jamie starts. “I’m gonna be out of town for the next couple of weeks. Just in case…”

“I needed you to come over and… render me senseless again?” Dani laughs. “Got it.”

Jamie suppresses a grin, barely. “Yeah. Just, didn’t want to leave you hanging.”

“Well, I know how good you are at that,” Dani teases, “but I appreciate the forewarning.” Then after a beat “so, I guess I should say goodbye, properly then,” she adds, moving her foot forward ‘til she catches Jamie’s ankle and running it up the length of her leg as high as she can reach, nudging Socks out of the way. He quickly makes himself scarce.

Jamie tilts her head to the side, eyes not leaving Dani’s. “Would only be polite really,” she agrees.

Dani stands slowly, gliding round the table as Jamie pushes her chair back, not taking her eyes off her. She climbs onto Jamie’s lap, straddling her thighs. Jamie tastes like strong tea, mouth opening willingly when Dani kisses her, hands moving to her ass to hold her in place. Dani grinds down onto her lap, all too aware of her robe barely hanging on at this point. One of Jamie’s hands moves round to pull at the tie at her waist, but Dani stops it before she can get there.

“I want this to be about you,” she husks against Jamie’s lips, nails scratching gently at the back of Jamie’s neck. Jamie’s eyes widen, and she nods, quickly, though her hand brushes over Dani’s breast as she moves to wind it around Dani’s back. 

Dani slides the hand resting at Jamie’s hip up under her t-shirt as she pushes back in to kiss her. Her fingers find the piercing through Jamie’s nipple, brushing her thumb across it teasingly and feeling the soft bud fully harden under her touch. Her other hand slips under Jamie’s shirt as well, nails scraping over her nipples ever so lightly, teasing them with a gentle pinch ‘til Jamie’s arches forward into her touch, almost tilting Dani out of her lap.

Dani hums, pleased at the effect she's having, and glides her hands down Jamie’s tensed abs, finding the fly of her jeans. She makes quick work of it and slips one hand in between them, focusing her attention on Jamie’s clit. She starts an almost frustratingly hesitant roll, gliding fingers around the sensitive spot. Her other hand wraps around Jamie’s neck, pulling her into another kiss. Jamie’s hands dig into her ass, short nails caught in the silk of her robe as Dani works over her.

“You like,” Dani mumbles into her mouth, “my goodbye?”

Jamie can only hum in response.

“Jamie,” Dani whispers, “The things you do to me… I have never come as hard in my life as I did last night. Do you know that?”

Jamie whines quietly, lips parting, hips twitching against her hand.

“Your mouth,” Dani punctuates this with a kiss, “your hands,” she drags her own back around Jamie’s neck, pressing fingertips into the side of her throat, palm resting at the base. “Such clever hands.” Dani moves her hand, the one jammed between them currently working against Jamie’s clit, down to press her fingers inside her and Jamie gasps against her mouth.

Dani starts a slow twist into her, pumping determinately, working within the restrictions of Jamie’s jeans, as she brings her mouth to Jamie’s ear. “That was the hottest fuck of my life.” She nibbles Jamie’s earlobe, kisses at the hinge of her jaw, licking at her skin. She can feel Jamie getting closer, breathing heavy, hands digging into her back in desperation, hips working against her hand for more friction. Dani contemplates getting some small measure of revenge, stopping here and leaving Jamie hot and flustered as she had been so many times the night before. But she’s not that cruel. Would rather see Jamie ruined with her words and her fingers, for now at least.

“I want,” Dani breathes into her ear, “to see you,” she presses her fingers deeper inside her, “come for me.”

Jamie moans, head dropping forward onto Dani’s shoulder.

“Come for me Jamie,” Dani husks, finally dropping her other hand down to press against her clit, starting a quick stroking that has Jamie’s hips jerking into her.

Jamie moans again, contracting around Dani’s fingers, biting into her shoulder, and she quickly falls apart. Dani pushes her through it, hands continuing their ministrations until Jamie shifts back, sensitive and spent. Jamie’s hands wind around the back of Dani’s neck pulling her into a hurried kiss, licking into her mouth, hands drifting down over her chest and pulling on her hips until Dani feels a familiar sparking in her own pelvis. She breaks the kiss, thumb and finger holding Jamie’s chin tenderly.

“I’m good,” she says softly, waiting for the haze in Jamie’s eyes to clear and focus on her. She nods in response, presses in for another quick peck.

“I should go then,” Jamie says, though her grip doesn’t loosen on Dani for a moment, holding her in her lap and staring into her eyes with a small smile on her lips. Finally, she taps her forehead to Dani’s and relaxes her hold enough for Dani to stand, steadying hand on her hip until she’s off her lap. She straightens her outfit, rebuttons her jeans and runs her fingers through her hair then she’s out the door with another quick kiss to the corner of Dani’s mouth. Dani drops back into the dining chair, finishing her coffee and pastry with a smile that refuses to leave her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m all for needy bottom Dani but girl likes to give as good as she gets imo. It’s equality. Anyway, comments fuel my soul. Tell me what u think? I literally cannot stop writing this fic and it's getting out of control.


	5. touching me there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t really the chapter I had planned but I think this whole thing is working better for me as shorter lil chapters instead of giant monster ones and tbh my brain has turned to a flaming hellscape in the last few days and writing has been a battle so I’d rather get this out so I can avoid overthinking and editing it 1000 times to focus on the next part (which should hopefully be, uh, fairly elaborate) instead. I’m kinda… on the fence abt if this chapter even works so just don’t have any huge expectations going in yeah??

Rebecca had been trying to set Dani up with this girl since what felt like forever. Sneaking in mentions of her and how much they had in common whenever she could. It would be irritating if Bex wasn’t so charming about it. Dani had been sort of putting it off. Had first heard about her a few years ago, then ended up in a relationship with Olivia anyway, and when that ended had been happily single for a few months until she’d decided to dip back into the dating pool recently. Which had honestly just been mostly depressing until she’d ended up in this arrangement with Jamie. But Bex knew she had been looking, knew after a few probing questions that the Jamie thing wasn’t serious. So, it’s with only minor reluctance that Dani agrees to go on a date with her, giving up her Saturday night partly just to please Bex. And who knows really? Maybe she would be Dani’s soulmate after all.

Elena is decidedly NOT Dani’s soulmate. She’s never had such a hard time keeping up conversation, every topic fading out within a few minutes. Awkward silences stretching to an uncomfortable limit. She seems nice. But they’re just not on the same wavelength at all. She wonders how, HOW Bex could have gotten this so wrong. She’s only too happy when the cheque finally comes, giving her an awkward kiss on the cheek as they say a clumsy goodbye and part outside the restaurant door.

It makes her miss Jamie, if she’s being completely honesty, contemplating it all once she’s home and showered and on the couch with a bad movie and her cat. Well, maybe not Jamie specifically, but their easy dynamic, no expectations of anything beyond sex. How easy it was, how all she had to do was send her a message and they could be together having all kinds of no-strings attached fun all within the space of a few hours. She hates this dating game. Hates all the messy complicated feelings and trying to get to know someone for it to usually just end in awkward goodbyes. If only this thing with Jamie could be a forever thing. Keep her life exactly how she likes it, no drama, but still having her needs met without the emotional investment. 

“If only it were that easy huh bud?” she directs towards Socks sitting on her lap. He doesn’t wake from his slumber, only twisting his head slightly when she rubs behind his ears.

Jamie hadn’t really told her much about her life, they’d barely talked about this arrangement at all apart from them both just looking for casual fun in the beginning. Dani is pretty happy to keep it that way. But oh, does she wish whatever Jamie was out of town doing would pass more quickly. She picks up her phone and sends her a message before she can question it.

10.47  
D: God, I wish you were here.

10.48  
J: Ahh the late-night text. Missing me that much huh?

10.49  
D: What are you doing right now?  
D: And more importantly what are you wearing?

11.00  
J: Wow and here I thought you were concerned about my wellbeing.

11.01  
D: If you’re giving me attitude like this I’m sure I don’t have to worry about your health.

11.02  
J: Much as I would like to see where you’re heading with this I really should get to sleep.

Dani sends a picture of her pouting face in response.

Dani’s screen lights up with an incoming call. Jamie’s name with no profile picture. She sits up straighter, dislodging Socks off her lap who decides to make himself scarce after glaring at her for the disruption to his nap.

“Hello,” she answers, casual, controlled.

“You are too cute to be tempting me like this when I can’t come over there.”

“Who says we need to be in the same room to do this.”

Jamie hums. “I have a 6am start,” she mutters.

“If you really have to go…” Dani offers.

“I might have 5 minutes.” Jamie says.

“Check your messages.”

“Dani,” Jamie says in warning tone, after a few moments, enough for her to have opened the picture Dani had sent her. Her chest, top pulled down so you could see her cleavage, just a bit further on one side so you could she her thumb swiping over one of her nipples. “You’re killing me here,” Jamie groans.

“You still haven’t told me what you’re wearing.”

“I sleep naked,” Jamie utters. The thought makes heat creep up Dani’s neck. As if she hadn’t already seen her like that multiple times.

“So, I can’t even talk you out of your clothes?”

“’fraid I already beat you to it.”

“And if I told you to start touching yourself right now… there’d be absolutely nothing in the way?” Dani says, trying to be coy.

“’fraid I beat you to that as well.”

Dani chokes a little. “Tell me what you’re doing.”

“Pretending it’s you touching me.”

“Where?” Dani says, quiet and a little pleading.

“You seemed to like my piercing so much last time we were together.”

“Hmm,” Dani thinks back to that last morning, pictures Jamie teasing at her own nipple. “I do. Big fan of how you felt around my fingers too.”

Jamie inhales sharply.

“And the way your skin tasted when I kissed your neck,” Dani continues. “How pretty you are when you come for me.”

Jamie’s breath picks up.

“But I can’t see you now. So, you’ll just have to tell me how it feels Jamie.”

“Feels like I wish it was your fingers teasing me instead of my own right now.”

“Tell me how wet you are.”

“I’m so wet.” Jamie says after a moment. “You make me so wet Dani.”

“Good,” Dani says, breathless. Then firmer, commanding, “pretend it’s my hand Jamie. Pretend it’s me. Go slow ok. Like we have all the time in the world. Like all I want to do is make you feel good.”

Dani can hear Jamie moving, can hear her breathing, hears her whine quietly, and Dani’s chest contracts.

“Tell me how it feels when they’re inside you Jamie.”

“So good, Dani. You’re so—” she cuts off with a gasp. “Tell me-,” Jamie breathes, “-what you’re doing.”

“I’m just…thinking about the way I would be touching you if I were there. The way you would taste, the way you would feel on my mouth and fingers.”

Dani can hear the sheets moving, can almost hear the wet sounds of Jamie fucking into herself with her hand. “Keep going,” Dani encourages. “Keep fucking yourself Jamie. Like I would. Can you add another finger?”

Jamie doesn’t answer, just moans, and Dani hopes she’s followed through. Her own hand has snuck into her underwear. Teasing herself as she thinks about Jamie’s skin flushing, Jamie’s hand pumping.

“Can you go faster for me?” Dani asks. “And harder Jamie. I want you to be able to feel it tomorrow. I want you to think of me when you’re aching.”

“Fuck. Dani,” Jamie chokes out.

“Are you close Jamie? What do you need?”

“Keep talking,” Jamie gasps.

“I can feel you Jamie. So tight around my fingers. So wet. God you’re so wet.”

Jamie moans again.

“Come for me Jamie. Come on my hand. Feel me pushing into you, harder and faster and-“

Jamie cuts her off with a loud gasp, a “fuck,” a moan. Breathing erratic.

A pause.

“Did you?”

“Yeah,” Jamie breathes. “I- yeah.”

“Good,” Dani says around a grin.

“Do you need me to…?”

“No. It’s ok,” she reassures her. “I’d better let you go. I’m sure I can take care of myself.”

Jamie lets out a strangled groan. “I’m sure you can.”

“Goodnight Jamie,” Dani says, hanging up after Jamie’s returning ‘night.’

She contemplates just going to bed, but she’s already pretty on edge, figures it won’t take her long to take care of herself and get to sleep. She pads into the bedroom, pulling open her bedside table to pick up the small purple toy inside before climbing in between the sheets. She snaps a quick picture of it resting in her hand, sends it to Jamie with a message about it being a sorry replacement but the best she has, for now. Jamie just sends her a bunch of emojis in return and a quick ‘enjoy’ and then Dani puts her phone down. 

Dani’s no stranger to solo play. It had gotten her well through the last few months of endless first dates with no follow through, and even before that when she was in a relationship had always enjoyed indulging, figuring out her own body and what she liked best. She flicks the small toy on, pressing it gently against her clit, settling back against the pillows. Her other hand slips up under her pyjama top, thumbing over her nipple, scratching lightly at the skin of her breast. She sets a slow roll of her hips and casts her imagination to Jamie just a few moments ago, alone in her bed, driving her fingers inside herself. Dani pictures the pull of her arm muscles, the way her hips would have come off the bed, her thighs falling open as she brought herself higher and higher. Dani can feel her breath picking up, can feel the tingling warmth starting to spread, and moves the toy down to her entrance, swirling it around a few times before pressing it inside herself. She starts a slow drag, pressing it in, feeling the fullness of it buzzing inside her, tilting it forwards and pulling it back out ‘til just the tip is tingling against her entrance. In and out, hips moving in tandem, fingers tugging at her nipples, teeth sunk into her lower lip. It builds slowly, then washes over her quickly, pleasure dispersing into shudders across her whole body.

Still got it, she thinks, moments later after she’s cleaned herself up and sunk down into her pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my version of Dani is like if she had figured everything out and started living for herself for a decent amount of time before she met Jamie u know? But also a little bit in the future when dating aps exist lol. Like canon Dani likes to go after what she wants and once she’s shed the weight of expectations of others I really think she would be out here, doin’ it all. Sexually confident Dani is the girl we all wanna see right? Idk what I’m saying anymore my brain is seriously soup I just hope this wasn’t totally unreadable xo


	6. kissing me there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my thirsty children. I’m back at it again with… well, you’ll see. this one is quite long but there was just so much to cover. Please just ignore any clunky wording or mistakes I cannot edit it anymore I am so tired. Also definitely don’t read this one at the post office 😉

Dani’s trip to the mall on Sunday has a purpose. A new jacket, some treats for Socks, maybe an iced coffee if she’s in the mood. She’s completed the first and is on the way to find the second when she’s distracted by a lingerie store she passes on the way. _Can’t hurt to look_ , she thinks, now that she has some one seeing her in (or, at least, removing her from) her underwear on a regular-ish basis.

The store is a little overwhelming, racks of garments in all colours and sizes and levels of coverage, and she almost gives up on the idea. She’s not really sure what she’s looking for anyway, until she spots something in red, it’s satin and lace, terribly see-through and with a lot of straps that look slightly intimidating but intriguing at the same time. The mannequin it’s on looks like she’s ready for a good time anyway. Dani flicks through the sets on the rack to find her size and before she can overthink it is at the register cashing out. 

The straps aren’t quite as confusing as she’d thought they might be, but she still struggles a bit to get everything in the right place. It’s a pretty intriguing eyeful once she finally does though, and she wonders if Jamie will think the same. Wonders if now is the best time to start this dance with her out of town for another week. 

Dani snaps a picture of herself from her chin down, the camera cutting off just below the swell of her breasts, the extra strap above the cup line digging in slightly, her pale skin contrasting perfectly with the red fabric. She turns to the side and snaps another, knee bent for the best view of three satin straps crossing her hips and disappearing above the curve of her ass. The waistbelt, all satin and vibrant against her skin, and the lace garters, connected to it via suspenders, peek out from the top and bottom of the shot. She sends it with nothing but a ‘make sure you’re alone’ warning text.

The timing of her picture _was_ cruel really, if it was going to have the effect she wanted it to, with no way for Jamie to _do_ anything about this shameless display of her body aside from call her in haste.

“Are you serious?” she asks, voice crackling over the line.

“Somethin’ wrong?”

“Hmm nothing,” Jamie articulates. “Just a pity there’s no one there to help you out of that. It looks complicated.”

“I’m a big girl,” Dani replies. “I can take care of myself.”

“That so?”

Dani blushes at the heat in Jamie’s voice. “I mean it would be so much easier with someone here though,” she sighs. “There’s so little to it I would hate to tear it.”

Jamie’s next words are slightly strangled. “Why don’t you send me some more photos? Maybe I could talk you through it.”

“Hmmm I think I prefer the hands-on approach.” She tugs at the strap against her shoulder, letting it flick against her skin so Jamie can hear. “I’d better go figure it out.”

“Dani,” Jamie groans.

“When you get back,” Dani says, the promise in those words hanging between them.

Dani decides to snap a few extra pictures after they hang up. Lying on the bed, framed from her navel to her chin, hair spread out behind her, breasts pushed slightly together under the red fabric. Another, just her thighs, lace taught across her skin, and then one tilted slightly further down so you could see Dani’s hand tucked into the top of the red mesh of the underwear. She lays on her stomach, kicking her feet into the air to get a shot of her ass, just barely covered by the red straps rounding the top. A final one, a shot of her mouth with her finger held between her teeth, strap of the bra hanging off one shoulder so you could see half her nipple peeking out behind the lace. One for each day of the week, she plans.

On Monday night, around 6, she sends the first and receives a detailed description of how Jamie is going to remove it with her teeth.

On Tuesday, Jamie calls her, tells her exactly where she’d like her tongue to be right now, and mumbles curses to the gods when Dani reminds her that she doesn’t want to finish this over the phone this time, that Jamie would have to show her in person. 

Wednesday night, Dani doesn’t get a response for hours, just a text at close to 11 apologising for missing the highlight of her week, and that she could not wait to make Dani come so hard she would forget her own name.

On Thursday Jamie just sends her the red face tongue out emoji, then calls her.

“Dani,” Jamie says, low and full of heat. “These really are the best and worst pictures I’ve ever received.”

“Why’s that?”

“You know why.”

“Want to hear you say it.”

“Want me to tell you how desperately I want to make you come right now?” Jamie whispers into the phone, hurried and hot. “How much I want to go down on you until you’re begging me to stop? How I want you in my lap, riding me until you can’t sit up anymore? That I’m almost in pain at not being able to do any of that for two more days.”

“That’s a start,” Dani teases.

Jamie sighs in response. “Dani Clayton just you wait ‘til I get home.”

“Looking forward to it.”

Jamie groans.

“Night, Jamie.”

“Night.”

Later that night Dani sends her a follow up text. Unrelated but demanding.

10.07  
D: Anna Kendrick and Blake Lively make out in this movie????

10.15  
J: Something have you distracted while we were watching??? :P

On Friday, late early evening when Dani knows Jamie has finally made it home, she responds with just a picture. One which Dani is very grateful came with a warning not to open in public. One that has her cursing the next 24 hours of her life extra hard. A staff event running ‘til late this evening she had been promising Bex she wouldn’t skip out on for weeks; a Saturday morning Jamie had already informed her she had to work for. Too many events between her and the promise of dark silicone attached to the harness worn around her hips that Jamie had just suggested would be waiting for her.

Jamie follows up with ‘3pm Saturday?’ and Dani mentally calculates the hours, both between now and then and between then and the latest on Sunday that they could extend this to, before sending a thumbs up. She has never compartmentalised an event quite like she does this one, tucking any thoughts of Jamie firmly away for the next 24 hours, engaging with her co-workers as enthusiastically as she can to keep focus, channelling all her energy into lesson plans, time with Socks, and then cleaning on Saturday morning to keep herself occupied. She’s dressed back in the lingerie set at 2pm, silk robe draped over top, red lipstick to match, hair fluffy and full. She tries not to think about how desperate she feels, congratulating herself for making Jamie promise she wouldn’t hold out on her like she had last time, slightly concerned about how enthusiastically Jamie had promised her it would be quite the opposite.

When the doorbell rings at 3pm on the dot Dani almost jumps out of her seat, already buzzing at the thought of Jamie in her space again.

She tries to play it cool when the door opens, when Jamie greets her with a smile and dark eyes darting from her lips down to where her robe falls across her chest. She doesn’t stand much of a chance really though, when Jamie immediately presses up against her and kisses her, tongue insistent in her mouth, hands rough on her body. No, she really doesn’t stand a chance at all. Not when Jamie bends down to pick her up, wrapping her legs around her waist so she can carry her to the closest available surface, propping her up on the kitchen counter and tugging at the tie on her robe. Her mouth moves down Dani’s neck, sucking and biting in a way that would have Dani thinking about all the turtlenecks she was going to have to wear for the next week if she could hold a clear thought in her head at all in this moment. 

Jamie’s hands explore her body, tracing the waistband round her middle then trailing the suspenders down to her thighs where her fingers dig into flesh. Her mouth keeps moving, from her neck, travels across her chest, kissing down to the top of her bra where she takes the extra strap of fabric in her mouth, tugging it away with her teeth. 

“This,” she mumbles into Dani’s skin, “is such a good look on you.”

“You think?” Dani teases. “You haven’t even seen it all.”

“Think I’ve seen enough,” Jamie almost growls and it sends tingles down Dani’s spine. She inhales, steadying herself. “I don’t want to rip this. But I need it off you right now.”

Dani takes her hand and guides it to the clasp at the back of the bra. “Told you I needed help,” she says, husky and out of breath already, leaning back in to kiss Jamie, all tongue and heat. They don’t stop kissing as Jamie flicks her robe off over her shoulder, unclasps her bra, pulls the straps down over her arms. Don’t stop kissing as she slides her hands over Dani’s breasts, palming them and tweaking at her nipples and unleashing the barely contained desire within her. 

Jamie, steady and starving and determined. 

Dani, open and needy and eager.

“Ok?” Jamie asks.

“Mmm,” Dani nods. “I just, need you.” She groans as Jamie leans in and licks up her neck. “Now.”

Jamie leans down, pulling her nipple into her mouth, sucking and tugging at it with her teeth. Dani’s hands wind into her hair, scraping lightly at her scalp as she arches up into Jamie’s touch. It’s barely been a minute, Dani thinks, barely been a minute and all Jamie would have to do is slip one finger inside her right now and she’d probably fall apart in seconds. She doesn’t think she’s ever wanted someone quite like this before, even _before_ they’d spent all week winding each other up, though that certainly hasn’t helped. The way Jamie makes her feel-- her thoughts are interrupted by Jamie sliding her hands up the inside of her thighs to press against her underwear, grazing a knuckle across the front and groaning when she realises how wet Dani is, enough to have soaked right through. 

“My beautiful, needy, mess,” she utters, punctuating each descriptor with a kiss to her mouth before her hands slide around Dani’s ass, pulling her in close. She captures the three straps on either side with a single finger and tugs them down over her hips. Dani lifts herself up quickly, lips never leaving Jamie’s as she pulls the barely there satin and lace down. Her hands stop at mid-thigh, fabric caught on the suspenders but she doesn’t bother figuring out the rest, just slips her fingers back up, pressing two inside Dani in seconds. 

It feels like a dream. Like the only real thing in this moment is the point where Jamie is buried inside her. Dani moans, throaty and loud, humming into Jamie’s mouth. All she can focus on is her fingers twisting and curling, how easily they move, drenched in her arousal, how deftly Jamie’s hands work, how it tilts her entire body off its axis. Their foreheads press together, Dani’s hands grasping frantically at the back of Jamie’s jacket as her body strains against her. It’s desperate and messy and Dani’s whole body is swirling with lust and heat and the desire to be impossibly nearer to her. Jamie keeps her held in close with one arm, the other frantically moving in between them as she drives in deeper, heel of her hand just grazing against Dani’s clit. 

Dani comes apart with a whimper, fast and dizzy, dropping her face on to Jamie’s shoulder as she pulses around her fingers.

“So, hi,” Jamie says after a beat, and Dani laughs into her chest.

“Hi,” she returns, sitting up straight and resting her forearms on Jamie’s shoulders, feet swinging easily against Jamie’s legs. “How was your trip?”

“Good,” Jamie nods. “Couldn’t wait to get back though.”

“That so?” Dani asks, eyebrows raising as she feels Jamie’s hands tighten on her hips again. She leans back in to kiss her, gentle, easy, letting the feeling of it sink through her. The heat builds back up between them quickly though, Jamie’s wandering hands and Dani’s grip around her neck sparking something urgent.

“I thought,” Dani says between increasingly desperate kisses. “You had.” A gasp when Jamie bites at her jaw. “A surprise for me.”

“I thought I was allowed to undress you with my teeth first.”

Dani laughs into the kiss Jamie presses to her mouth then, winds an arm around her back as Jamie lifts her back off the counter. “You’re the one that couldn’t wait,” she teases, tugging her underwear back up, reaching for the bra Jamie had dropped on the counter and slipping it back on. “Didn’t even get a chance to properly appreciate it.”

Jamie takes a hand, twirling her slowly so she can take in the full effect of the outfit, letting out a low whistle when Dani strikes a pose, hip cocked and shoulders tipped, satin skin on display. She pulls Dani back into her chest, eyes burning with desire, cradles her face between her hands and then kisses her with such ferocity that Dani’s knees go weak. It’s all she can manage to make it to the bedroom, Jamie half carrying her, hands and tongue entirely distracting on her skin.

Dani’s bedroom is lowly lit, soft lamps illuminating the fluffy pillows and comforter adorning her bed. Jamie doesn’t lead her towards it though, gets her to stand off to the side of it and drops to her knees. 

Jamie kisses her way up Dani’s thighs, tongue darting out to taste her skin as her hands trail from ankle to hips and up her back. She finds the clasp of the waist belt, kissing low on Dani’s stomach as she unhooks it, and draws it down over her skin, gazing up at Dani as she lets it drop. Her mouth moves to one of the lace bands around her thigh, nipping above it with her teeth then taking the fabric in her mouth and drawing it down her leg, repeating it on the other side until Dani is free.

Dani feels like she can’t catch her breath, like the weight of Jamie’s presence at her feet in this way might topple her entirely, so she welcomes Jamie’s guiding hands on her hips to move her to the edge of the bed. 

Jamie kneels between her knees, kisses her on the sternum, reaches behind to unclasp her bra. She trails her lips up the cup line, up the slope of her shoulder, until she catches the strap in her teeth and tugs it down. Her mouth moves back to Dani’s breast then, fitting over her nipple and lapping softly, then sucking, sending heat shooting down into Dani’s core. Dani’s head tilts back, chest thrusting up into Jamie’s mouth, a gasp leaving her own as she feels wetness flood between her thighs. It doubles when she does the same on the other side.

Jamie continues kissing, sucking, tasting her skin, moving down her abdomen, a gentle pressure on Dani’s shoulder encouraging her to lay back. She kisses her way up Dani’s inner thighs, a trail of burning desire in the wake of her mouth, and licks a stripe up her centre, right across her soaked underwear. The contact only intensifies Dani’s desperation, makes her thighs twitch inwards around Jamie’s head, makes her fists tighten in the comforter.

Jamie leans over her, takes the waistband of her underwear in her mouth, guides it down over her thighs with the aid of her hands, sneaking up under her ass to grab hold and remove the garment for a second time. Dani is starting to tremble slightly, the heat of Jamie’s attention almost too much for her to bear. Jamie leans back briefly, tugging her own shirt off over her head, and between kneeling on the floor, and pushing up to lean over Dani, manages to get her jeans off as well. She guides Dani back, getting her to lean against the pillows, hips resting against hers as she leans their full weight into the mattress, kissing her soundly.

“Wait here,” she says quietly, as if Dani was capable of anything else in this moment then quickly stands up and walks out. She’s back almost immediately, bag she’d dropped by the front door hanging open as she pulls out a mess of straps and silicone. She tugs it on over her hips as Dani watches, feeling herself grow impossibly more turned on by the second. Jamie crawls back over her on the bed, kneeling between her legs. She applies lube to the length of the silicone, and the image of her stroking it between her legs makes Dani whimper.

“You good?” she asks, eyes dark and searching.

Dani nods, reaching out a hand towards her. Desperate.

Jamie leans forward, guiding the tip towards her entrance, teasing it against her. She begins a slow push into her, inching the head inside, pulling back out slightly only to slide back in deeper each time. The feeling is intoxicating. Being slowly filled by Jamie, the weight of her pressing in, knees hooked around her waist being stretched wider. It makes Dani whine with pleasure. 

Jamie presses gentle kisses to her lips once their hips make contact, letting Dani adjust to the feeling of her inside. When she starts a gentle roll of her hips Dani gasps, wanton, feels her whole body react to the movement. Her hands scramble to find purchase on Jamie’s body, to ground herself under the weight of it.

“You feel so good Jamie,” Dani pants into her mouth.

Jamie falls against her with each slow thrust, driving her down into the bed and driving her desire through the roof. Dani can’t help the way her nails dig into Jamie’s back, sharp enough to make her gasp, to make her hips stutter in their rhythm, to thrust into her urgently, bit down on her collarbone. Dani loosens her grip, apologetic, slides her hand down to her hip instead, encouraging her to keep going, to keep chasing the high Dani can feel building. 

Jamie is resolute above her, hot breath spilling over her skin as she focuses on moving in time with Dani’s desperate tugs, muscles straining as she picks up speed. She reaches for the wrist of Dani’s hand wound around her neck, tugging it downwards ‘til their fingers make contact with her throbbing clit.

“I want you,” she pants against Dani’s cheek, “to touch yourself.” Dani feels herself clench around Jamie at the instruction, fingers faltering for a minute then finding a slick rhythm against herself.

There’s something to the feeling of being able to touch yourself exactly as you know you like, no chasing of someone else’s slippery fingers around ideals, while the weight of another person is fucking into you. Dani had been close, so close already, but this is what tips her over the edge. She gasps out Jamie’s name, contracting and pulsing around the length inside her, hand digging into her hip as she comes, relishing the feeling of Jamie’s continued thrusting as pleasure seeps through her bones.

Jamie doesn’t stop, hips still driving into her at a resolute pace. “Keep going,” she breathes against Dani’s ear. “I want you to come for me again,” she says in a low voice that makes Dani bite her own lip, moaning. A thrill flutters through her pelvis as Jamie brings their mouths together, tongue caressing her own in the most filthy way as she drops her hips and strokes into her from a new angle. The way the shaft glides into her, pressing against her, slick and deep and heavy, makes the fingers at her clit stop and stumble, makes her head press back into the pillows, makes her knees go slack and then tighten again as she clings on to her sanity for dear life.

“Jamie, Jamie, Jay-mie,” tumbles from her mouth with each stroke, each twinge of pleasure igniting in her pelvis. “Jamie. Fuck.” Jamie is biting down on her neck, sucking at the skin and marking her as Dani again careens towards the end goal. She can do nothing but desperately hang on to Jamie, frantically pant into the air, urgently squeeze her thighs tighter around her as Jamie drives into her. She can feel the wave building, her hips bucking into Jamie’s every desperate thrust until heat floods through her, making her shake and shudder and her eyes rolls back in her head and her breath stop.

Dani’s knees fall slack, dropping away from Jamie’s sides as Jamie, panting into her neck, finally slows her hips. She stays inside her for a moment longer, heady pleasure still pulsing through her as Jamie kisses her, leans against her, buried deep. 

Jamie pulls out slowly, letting Dani adjust. “You ok?” she asks, eyes full of tenderness.

“Yeah,” Dani says, drowsy and satiated, “so good,” welcoming the weight of Jamie on top of her again when she’s pulled free, silicone resting between their bodies. “Wanna make you feel this good.”

“Soon,” promises Jamie, kissing her cheek. “I’m not done with you yet,” she adds in an enticing tone, pulling back as she tugs at Dani’s hip, sitting up slightly as she tugs at Dani’s desire, rolling her on to her stomach and sending her mind into somersaults.

Jamie starts with a kiss to the back of her neck, just below her ear, trails her lips down her spine, pressing kisses to each vertebra as she shuffles backwards along the bed. When she reaches her ass her teeth sink into the rounded skin, not too hard, but enough to make Dani’s hips jerk against the mattress, make wetness flood her thighs. 

Jamie encourages her legs further apart, kneeling between them and tugging her hips up so she’s open and exposed before her. Dani’s forehead presses into the mattress, arms bracketing her head as she settles herself into position, hips tilted up, leaning back, searching, waiting. Dani can hear Jamie hum with desire as her fingers slide through her, dipping just into her entrance, spreading her, and then a different sensation, stiff silicone following the same path, solid and firm against her as her teases it back and forth.

Jamie slips inside her faster this time, burying herself to the hilt in one steady movement, grabbing at Dani’s hips for leverage. The feeling sends shivers up her spine and heat spreading through her pelvis. Jamie starts fucking into Dani in quick movements, steady and focused. The speed of it, the almost desperate way Jamie is holding on to her hips, thrusting into her, thighs slapping together in rhythmic cadence, makes already spent nerves immediately burst back to life. One of Jamie’s hands curls further around her hip, presses against the sensitive nub between her legs, flicking across it at a dizzying pace. Dani can feel another orgasm building swiftly, threatening to tumble through her, split her apart. She comes with a loud moan into the mattress, pillow fisted in her hands, hips pushing back onto Jamie again and again as she pulses around her.

Jamie’s hands smooth up her back when she stills, reassuring, soothing, as her hips pause, then start up a slow grind into her again. Dani moans into the mattress, friction almost too much but hitting just the right spot at the same time. Jamie’s nimble fingers find her clit again, circling with gentle teasing pressure until Dani starts seeking out her touch.

Jamie eases in and out of her, “again, Dani,” she whispers, hips undulating, fingers settled on just the right spot. “One more.”

Dani bites into the covers, head foggy and legs spread and seeking and aching and impatient. She wants this again, somehow, despite her waning energy and throbbing cunt. Somehow, again. Jamie is so steady behind her, so shameless in her desire to make Dani feel good that it burns. She presses herself back against Jamie, around the length buried deep inside her, presses her own fingers over top of Jamie’s, making them rub against her clit at the perfect angle.

“I-- I need—" she gasps, trying to fuck herself back on to Jamie faster, harder, disadvantaged by her leverage. Jamie seems to get the hint though, to pick up her pace, to slam into her with greater force, digging her nails in even harder to Dani’s hip as she grips at her, drives into her.

Dani is whining, muffled against the sheets. Her orgasm is sitting just out of her reach, and she’s so, so desperate to come again it aches like a bruise under her ribs. Jamie is still slamming into her, still driving her fingers around and around her clit, and Dani thinks about her, about the way her face is probably set deep with concentration, about the way her muscles must be flexing and pulling, working in tandem, skin covered in sweat as she focuses on Dani, on her pleasure, on the way she feels, and the thought of it all finally nudges Dani over the edge. It’s overwhelming as it lashes against her insides, twisting and sprawling through her body, and she cries out, an unintelligible noise wrenched from deep within her.

Jamie slows her hips then, easing her through it until she finally stills, pulling out of her in a way that almost leaves Dani feeling empty. Dani sinks down into the mattress, centre still tingling, feeling weightless.

Jamie has moved around beside her, propped herself up against the headboard and started stroking the hair out of her face. Dani lets herself be taken care of, lets her hands run soothing across her skin until her breathing has evened out. She props herself up on to her elbows, regarding Jamie in all her casual relaxation. “Not going to take that off?” she asks, tilting her head towards her hips.

“Wasn’t quite done with it yet,” she says, quirking an eyebrow. “If you like,” she adds on seeing Dani’s reaction. And Dani’s insides fizzle.

Dani gasps when she sits up, a solid ache creeping in despite the want Jamie had just reignited.

“We can just take it slow,” Jamie reassures her, catching the slight hesitation. “Could just talk, for a bit. I’ll tell you how I got through those nights without you…”

Dani figures, really, she could just see how it goes. Figures, really, that being pulled into the lap of a hot girl who wants to make you come for the 6th time in a row but respects any boundary you might need at any time is not the worst place to be. So, she straddles Jamie’s thighs, takes a moment to settle against her, runs her hands up Jamie’s legs and hips, palms up her stomach, traces the outlines of her nipples, relishing in Jamie’s resulting inhale, and trails back down over her abs. She traces the strap from hip to tip, collecting her own arousal, and then presses those fingers to Jamie’s bottom lip until she takes them in her mouth, lathing over them with her tongue in a way that makes Dani squirm.

“So, tell me,” Dani starts, eyes still on her lips, wet fingers trailing back down her neck and over her collarbones. “How many times the thought of me made you come last week.” She finally meets Jamie’s eyes, tilting her head, schooling her expression in to one of innocence. “Were those tiny scraps of fabric worth it?”

Jamie hums, nods, her voice is thick when it tries to come out and she has to clear her throat. “Every night Dani,” she says, steady but heated. “I thought about you every night.”

Dani raises her eyebrows.

“You know that don’t you? How crazy you make me? That I can’t even look at you without wanting to tease you apart, taste every inch of you.”

Dani shakes her head. “Tell me.”

“Dani,” she starts, slow as the hands creeping up her thighs. “The photos you sent me. I- All I could think about was the way your skin tasted. The way you would moan when I touched you. Those perfect lips on mine.” Her hands are creeping higher now, sweeping up the underside of her boobs, across the points of straining nipples. “I would remember the way you begged, the way you pleaded for me to let you come, the way you throbbed around me when you finally did. The noises that came out of your mouth.”

Dani’s insides flame and she shuffles further forward, bringing her clit into contact with the strap on, hesitant at first, then welcoming the touch, eyes on Jamie’s lips as she continues. “I thought about the way you tasted when I went down on you. The way my tongue felt moving through you. That you were so wet my face was covered in you as soon as I touched you.” Dani feels the pull, feels the heat seeping over her skin with Jamie’s words, lifts her hands on to Jamie’s shoulders and hoists herself into the air, trusting Jamie to guide the strap on into her as she sinks back down. She’s slow, deliberate, allowing herself to pause and adjust as she needs to until it’s fully sheathed inside her again.

And then, a pause, resolve recentred. “Tell me what you did then,” Dani whispers, lust on her tongue.

Jamie leans forward so their foreheads are touching, so her breath bleeds over Dani’s mouth with her words. “I would touch myself,” she releases her hands from Dani’s hips to thumb over her nipples, watching them harden, “and think of you. The way your hand felt teasing between my thighs. The way your tongue felt when you licked into me.”

Dani had started pulsing her hips back and forth at her words, feeling the stretch of the strap on inside her again as she sat in Jamie’s lap, desire coursing through her. She presses their mouths together, tongue seeking out the truth behind her teeth, that Jamie, beautiful, mysterious, self-assured Jamie, had gotten herself off to Dani, to the thoughts of what they’d been doing together, every night for an entire week.

The desire Jamie holds for her is overwhelming. The way she had just spent hours making Dani come and come and come again and was still trying to, one more time, when the aching between her own thighs must be beyond breaking point. The way her touches felt like she was tearing Dani apart just to crawl inside her and pull her back together again. Dani can’t comprehend it properly, focuses instead on riding Jamie harder, pulling up and pulsing down around her again and again. She slips a hand down to her clit, rolls it slowly between her fingers, lets familiar sparks start to build. Jamie presses forward, lips seeking out her lips, then her neck, biting into her skin and sucking, hands guiding her hips as Dani gets closer and closer and oh-. 

It spills out of her, flooding between her legs and through her chest, making her insides writhe and crumble and her fingers tighten on Jamie’s skin.

When Dani comes down from her high, limbs almost trembling, tumbling back to reality, Jamie gently helps her up, helps her slide off and then slides the harness down her own legs. Dani can barely feel her lower half, boneless and disconnected, exhaustion creeping through like fog, but her body buzzes pleasantly in the aftermath.

‘My god,” Dani breathes. “That was— you are-- are you—” she starts. “You must be dying at this point. I need to—”

“It’s ok Dani,” she reassures her. “Relax.”

“Jamie,” Dani says, a little bit pleading, a little bit scolding. “Please let me take care of you.”

“You can barely sit up,” Jamie laughs.

“Didn’t stop me from getting you off in five minutes last weekend.”

“You wanna talk me through it again?” Jamie asks, peeking over at her.

Dani nods, Dani wraps her hand around Jamie’s bicep, Dani throbs.

Jamie lets her guide her hand, verbally, and with gentle tugs to her arm, over her body, touching all the tender spots, tweaking and teasing, her lips pressed to her ear as she urges her on with obscene instruction. Jamie lets Dani pull her fingers to her own mouth, watches as Jamie’s eyes flick over her face, dark with want, as she wets them thoroughly with spit, tells her to push them inside herself. Jamie lets her eyelids flutter closed as Dani leans over her, overcome with voyeuristic desire, and licks into her mouth. Jamie lets her hips cant up, lets her legs fall open, lets Dani watch, as she fucks herself on her own fingers and writhes and yearns and explodes. Jamie lets herself sink down into the mattress, skin covered in sweat and come and lube and heat, spent and satisfied.

“You’re incredible,” Dani tells her, kissing the side of her face, her shoulder, her lips. “Incredible.”

And then it’s out before either one of them knows what’s going on. “I love yo-,” from Dani’s tired lips. It hangs in the air for a moment, awkward. Until both of them start laughing.

“Wow I really did fuck the sense right out of you,” Jamie chuckles.

“God I’m sorry,” Dani groans, burying her face into her shoulder. “I’m not even thinking I—that was just really, really good.”

“’s all good,” Jamie reassures her. “Not the first girl to fall in love with my huge dick.”

Dani laughs again, swats lightly at her stomach. “Do you want some food?” she asks. “I’m famished.”

Jamie agrees, so they find some comfortable clothes, decide a shower can wait ‘til after they’ve stuffed their faces, and order some take-out from the place on the corner.

An hour later, give or take, surrounded by half eaten Chinese food containers, Dani’s legs slung happily over Jamie’s lap, Socks tucked into Jamie’s side, content after receiving half an hour of Jamie’s attention, they watch an episode of The L Word.

“It’s compulsory viewing,” Dani had informed her.

“It’s terrible,” Jamie protests.

“Yes. Outdated. Horrible stereotypes. Still a requirement.”

“Are you going to take away my lesbian card if I refuse to watch anymore?” Jamie asks

“I might.”

“You’d have to catch me first,” Jamie teases, patting her leg. “And I have Socks on my side. He’d definitely help me out. Serve as a distraction.”

“You can’t use my own cat against me.”

“Sorry babe it’s pretty clear he’s made his choice,” Jamie says, scratching him under the chin and listening to his responding purr.

“Socks, buddy,” Dani directs towards him. “You’re making my life so much harder here.”

No response.

“You know, he’d be absolutely no help though,” Dani adds, taking the now empty container from Jamie’s hands and swinging her legs over so she’s straddling Jamie’s lap, “if I don’t even give you a head start.”

“Probably not,” Jamie concedes, gazing up at her again with unbridled lust. Then laughing as Socks jumps off the couch when his seat is disturbed by Dani’s nudging knee.

“So, hand it over,” Dani teases, weight steady in Jamie’s lap, hands holding her wrists at her sides.

“’fraid I left it in my other pants,” Jamie responds, clicking her tongue. 

Dani ends their conversation with a press of their mouths together, ends Jamie’s entire capacity for speech when she pulls her top off, presses her down into the couch and tugs the shorts she’d had on hastily down her legs, ends Jamie’s silence when she settles between her legs, pulls her thighs over her shoulders and licks into her with a desperate tongue.

“Fuck, Dani!” she calls out, head thrown back against the couch arm, fingers twisting into Dani’s hair, hips pushing up into her face as she sucks at her clit. Dani’s fingers seek out her warmth, pushing inside her, curling and dragging and urging her higher and higher.

Dani loves the taste of her, the slick drag of her against her tastebuds. Loves the way she contracts around her fingers and Dani’s name falls from her lips, repeated in rapid fire. “Dani! Dani-Dani-Dani,” like a reverent chant. Dani loves the way her thighs quiver and her hips flicker and she seeps down her hand when she comes.

Dani is somewhat relentless, easing off slightly, letting Jamie recover just enough, then diving back in. Tongue seeking, fingers spreading, mouth hot, she brings Jamie closer and closer to the edge, clit pulsing in her mouth as she makes her come a second time.

She’s a mess of spit and come and hot skin and trembling muscle. They both are, and Dani lets Jamie rest a moment, fingers held back, mouth simply pressing kisses to the skin of her inner thigh as Jamie’s chest heaves. It’s only when Jamie can look back down at her, when her hips have stopped squirming and green eyes seek out blue, that Dani teases the tips of her fingers against her entrance again. She’s slower this time, more precise when she curls her fingers inside her, more deliberate when she drags the flat of her tongue from where her fingers press into her to the top of her clit, eyes tracking Jamie’s face as she looks down at her. 

Dani gets to watch as Jamie’s cheeks flush, as her abs tense, as her lids flutter open and closed at Dani’s movements, as her hands grab at nothing until she finds couch cushion to grasp, as she bites into her lip to try to stop a moan from falling from her lips, as she fails and the deeply erotic sound shatters through both of them. It’s an intense ending, Jamie pulsing around her fingers and grinding on to her mouth as she gasps with pleasure, back arching off the couch and body spent.

Dani wipes her mouth as she sits up, leans over and kisses Jamie, pushing her tongue deep into her mouth, accepting her moan when Jamie tastes herself.

“You’re so sexy when you’re at my mercy,” Dani says with a smile against her cheek, feeling Jamie’s arms and legs wrap around her as she lays atop her.

“Worse places to be,” is all she responds with before burrowing her warm face into Dani’s neck.

Dani lets her rest, lets relaxation wash over her under Dani’s pliant body, feels her breathing settle and slow as it washes across her collarbone.

“You wanna take a shower?” she asks, swiping the hair off Jamie’s forehead when she pulls back to look at her and nod.

Dani’s shower isn’t really designed for two, but they make it work, pressed up against each other under the spray. Jamie kisses her as warm water cascades down her back, pulls her hips in close. She runs her hands up Dani’s sides, soothing, undemanding, and Dani sighs into her mouth. It’s incredible, what her body starts to crave with just the simple touch of Jamie’s hands. It’s incredible, the way the spray feels cascading down her front as Jamie turns her in her arms and sucks on her neck. It’s incredible, the way her skin burns hot with desire and she can’t help the seductive roll of her body back against her. 

Jamie slips one hand between her legs, the other wrapping around her waist to steady her and fucks into her with three fingers. Her bracing hand grasps at Dani’s breast, tugging her already pebbling nipples as sensation bleeds throughout her. It’s quick and relentless, not at all dissimilar to the way they’d started this night, and Dani bucks her hips into her touch, sucking in hissing breaths as she works over already tender skin, gasping out Jamie’s name into the steam until she’s falling apart.

They finally get to the actual purpose of the shower, rinse away the sticky skin feeling the last few hours had left them with and dry off with fluffy towels. 

Dani finds a shirt for Jamie to sleep in, kisses her goodnight, buries her face in her chest and whispers a “thank you” against her collarbones as she swiftly slips into unconsciousness.

xx

Dani wakes, body pleasantly aching, Jamie’s arm slung around her waist. Dani walks, it’s 6.30am and she sneaks out of the sheets to go put food in Socks’ bowl before he starts begging for it. Dani sleeps, tucking herself back under Jamie’s arm when she returns, letting her warmth seep through her.

When Dani wakes a second time, Jamie has fully curled around her, spooning her with her face tucked into Dani’s neck. Dani’s movements seem to rouse her, and she mumbles good morning and kisses the back of her shoulder. Dani wriggles around until she’s facing her.

“Morning.”

“I should go away more often,” Jamie says, lips tugging up into a smile.

“Don’t you dare,” is Dani’s only response before she’s on top of her. Their kisses are easy, comfortable, but with a quick build into something more, sleep shirts easily slipped off over heads. Dani’s thighs bracket Jamie’s hips, her hands pinning Jamie’s wrists above her head. 

Dani could get used to this.

“I think it’s only fair,” Dani says, interspersed with kisses down her neck, “since you got to fuck me,” and Jamie groans, and Dani continues, “that I get to return the favour.”

“That so?” Jamie says, breathless.

“Mmhmm,” Dani returns, reaching over to pull the purple vibrator from her drawer. “Thought I could show you,” she lifts her hips up, sliding the toy down between their bodies, “my second favourite thing in the bedroom.” She touches the tip to Jamie’s entrance, swallows the groaning noise Jamie makes into her mouth, slips it inside her when she feels how wet Jamie is. “Aside from you,” she clarifies. She leaves it buried inside, not switched on, just filling her, while Dani kisses her again, licks at her jaw, nips at her collarbones, plays with her nipples, presses her weight down into Jamie’s hips so she can only just squirm against her when she’s panting and desperate and wanting.

She pulls back slowly, kissing her way down her body, and kneels between Jamie’s legs. She switches the vibrator on and Jamie gasps loudly, hips immediately bucking into the air. Dani wraps her arm over her waist, applying slight pressure to keep her in place as she starts fucking it into her, lips moving across her skin until she wraps them around her clit. The noise Jamie makes at the contact is filthy and wanton and makes Dani clench. Her tongue teases at the sensitive nub, arm pressed across Jamie’s hip as she uses the other hand to stroke into her. 

Jamie’s hands fist in Dani’s hair, the tug just the seductive side of painful, and Dani moans against her. Jamie’s hips are undulating under her mouth and touch, the noises she’s making reaching fever pitch. Dani drags it out as long as she can, varying her pace, switching up the movements of her mouth, until she can see Jamie’s thighs tremble and twitch and she finally puts her out of her misery. A consistent pace, dragging out and pushing back in, tongue rolling over and over again against that one spot on her clit, the one that makes her press herself harder on to Dani’s mouth, and Jamie is coming, hips jolting and lifting, hands tightening in Dani’s hair, “ah, Dani! I- ah. Fuck,” spilling from her lips. 

Dani twists the end of the device, slowing it to a gentle buzz, removes her mouth and slows the pace of her hand then sits up slightly to take Jamie in. The way Jamie is watching her, the feeling of her satiated and slack under her hands but hips still following her movements as she continues fucking into her, the way Jamie had just come so hard _because_ of the way Dani had touched her, sends heat through Dani’s insides, and it’s almost without thinking that she sits up to straddle Jamie’s thigh, desperate for some kind of contact. It’s almost erotic itself, the way Dani has to wrap herself around the face of Medusa inked into Jamie’s skin there, the way she falls open right above the tattooed mouth, twisted snake heads peeking out around her. Dani sighs at the notion, absorbs the way Jamie’s eyes widen with desire at her movements, and starts a slow grind against her thigh.

Dani works Jamie up again slowly, wrist moving in time with her own hips, stroking deep and even as she rides her thigh. Her hand is starting to ache, but the slow fluttering of Jamie’s eyelids as she pushes into her is enough to keep her going for hours, she thinks. Jamie reaches for her, pulls her down to kiss her, changing the angle of Dani’s stroking hand, and the angle of her pelvis against Jamie’s leg, and she feels the gentle tug of pleasure between her thighs. She’s determined though, to hold off until Jamie comes again, until she’s thoroughly spent under her. She must be close, Dani thinks, hand coated in arousal, gentle sighs leaving her mouth, whole body moving each time she presses inside of her.

Jamie comes for a second time with a low whine, her hand wrapped around the back of Dani’s neck, tugging her in closer as her hips roll under her ministrations. Dani lets her ride it out, flicks the vibrations off and eases it out of her then touches her hand to her own clit to push herself the rest of the way over the edge, falling against Jamie as she comes against her thigh.

They’re both exhausted. Aching, panting, sweaty. Dani can barely find it in her to roll off Jamie, resting her head against her shoulder, thigh still wrapped over the top of Jamie’s leg.

Minutes pass, coating them in easy relaxation as they catch their breaths, still comfortably entangled.

“I was gonna make you stay in bed all day today,” Dani says, pressing kisses to Jamie’s skin. “But I don’t think I can take any more.”

Jamie laughs. “Yeah, I’m worried one of us is going to end up injured if we carry on like this.”

“Fun way to spend a weekend though,” Dani says, fingertips tracing gentle patterns across her collarbones, dancing down lower until Jamie stops it in its path.

“Dangerous,” she mutters.

Dani hums, presses a kiss to Jamie’s lips in apology, links their fingers together to rest against her ribs.

Jamie eventually shifts out from under her to stand, stating a work week she needs to get home to prepare for, stretching in the filtered light through the curtains. She moves around the room collecting her clothing as Dani watches her, lazy grin on her lips. She crawls back over top of Dani when she’s dressed, straddling her waist and gazing down at her. “You’re incredible,” she whispers, then leans over to kiss her, tangling their fingers together and pulling them above her head. She presses kisses all over her face, across her jaw and down her neck and then back to her lips again until Dani is laughing and wriggling away. “Incredible,” she repeats, dropping one last kiss to her lips and then letting her go. She saunters out the bedroom door with a soft “goodbye Dani,” as she exits.

Dani can hear her moving through the apartment, collecting the last few of her things and saying goodbye to Socks. Her need to politely see her out has disappeared, evaporated somewhere around the 4th time she’d made her come the previous night and Jamie had slipped into a whole new category of familiar. She stretches out in her sheets, pulling them to cocoon her as she decompresses from the incredible last 20 hours, the way Jamie had gotten so under her skin, could still turn her on with just a look or a simple touch even after she’d brought her to the brink over and over again.

“We may have a problem buddy,” she says to Socks, who had slunk into the room and curled up on her pillow. Something to deal with after they’d both had a nap, she thinks, letting her eyelids flutter shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me n iamalekza coincidentally posting intense strap smut in one day so true. pour one out for Dani n Jamie’s vaginas they’ve really been through it.
> 
> Also I’m like soft as shit so even though I wanna draw this out a lil they rly are getting all cutesy REAL FAST because I don’t know how to not write that. But who knows what the future holds (I do and it’s questionably enjoyable).
> 
> I am so exhausted from writing this for the last 3 days I need a break but I think we all know I will probably be straight into the next chapter first thing tomorrow so I will see u all soon xo


	7. Not Even Sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hi it’s been a minute. My brain kinda melted after the last chapter so this one took a bit to get out! It’s a little bit of a deviation from the norm too so it was a bit of a battle to even make it work (and I'm still not sure it does but I can't look at it anymore and I just wanted to get an update out already!). But I hope, like miss moonflower, it was still entirely worth the wait.

Dani should have just ignored the text

She realises, several hours too late. 

“I miss you, Dani,” Olivia had said across a restaurant table. “I know I messed things up. But I miss you. So much. And I want to make things right again.”

It was only supposed to be a catch up with her ex. With her ex who she was entirely over, really. But Olivia is still all sparkling eyes and charm and familiarity and Dani misses her too, in some capacity. The passage of time and the forgiveness of distance smoothing out the negative feelings about the end of it all. So, when she asks if they can go somewhere to talk, privately, Dani, always accommodating Dani, had invited her back to her place. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Olivia says. “I know I wasn’t the best, for you, and I let work and other things take up too much of my time and I didn’t make us a priority. But I was wrong. I should have fought harder for you, to keep you in my life. And I’m sorry.”

“Dani,” she says, taking her hands in her own from where they sit across from each other on Dani’s couch, “I know you don’t owe me anything. But I’ve been figuring out who I am and what is important to me since we broke up. And it’s you. I want to try. I want us to be us again.”

Dani can feel the sincerity in her words, feel the still slightly hurt edge at not being a priority in her life that had driven their break-up finally being acknowledged and beginning to close up a little bit. 

“I don’t-“ Dani starts. “I don’t know Liv.” She sighs and shakes her head and takes her hands back. “This is a lot. I thought we were done. I thought we were past this.”

“I don’t want to push you. But remember how good we were together Dani. How good things were. We don’t have to rush back into things. But I don’t want to just let you go without at least trying to show you I’ve changed.”

Dani hears a meow from her bedroom doorway, the sound of soft padding feet as Socks comes towards them. He had never been a fan of Liv. Hadn’t warmed up to her at all in the two years they’d been together. Would at best leave a space immediately when she entered, at worst hiss at her like a dangerous threat he was trying to scare off. Which is what he does now, wanders into the living room and shies away from her, a low growl rumbling through his body, fur bristling.

“Socks!” Dani scolds him, standing to put herself between them. But it’s like a bucket of water over the whole evening. Finally letting her get some clarity, bringing her back to all the reasons they never quite fit together, bringing her back to all the ways she had changed in the last few months. That she didn’t want to compromise herself and smooth herself out to fit around someone’s life again.

Dani should have just ignored the text.

The space feels too big with her gone and her cheek burns where she’d kissed her goodbye and Dani feels different. Like Liv had touched something in her chest that made her shrink down to the person she was in that relationship and the person she was after they’d ended it and not the person that had spent the last few months living unapologetically and only ever doing things because she’d enjoyed it. 

Her first thought is the purple Garfield t-shirt tucked in her top drawer, one that had been Liv’s and Dani had stolen to sleep in because it was so comfortable. One she hadn’t worn since they’d broken up, hadn’t been able to throw it out either. It finds a place in her garbage can and Dani finds a little bit of a chapter closing for good.

Her second thought is Jamie, all the ways Jamie made her feel bold and in control and never like she wasn’t enough and even though it’s late she sends her an invite and paces the floor ‘til she accepts.

Dani doesn’t let her get a word in when she arrives, just tugs her in by the collar of her flannel shirt and kisses her like she’ll save her from drowning. Pulls her to the couch and starts removing her clothes.

“You ok?” Jamie manages to get out around her frantic kisses.

“’M fine,” Dani responds, breath heavy and hands moving and mind reeling and it’s only when she has Jamie’s pants stripped off her legs and she’s knelt between them kissing her thighs and trying to calm her shaking hands so she can touch her properly that the tears start.

“Hey, Dani,” Jamie says, wriggling out from under her when she notices, concern in her face and on her lips. “We don’t… have to… what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” Dani lies, wiping the tears from her eyes, trying to shove everything back down again. “I just- Can I please,” she breathes, and she pleads and Jamie takes her by the hands and pulls her in to her lap and lets Dani sniffle into her shoulder and runs her hands over her back and up her sides. 

“This wasn’t why I invited you over here,” she finally says, quiet and sad.

“I know,” Jamie says, forgiving and gentle. “You want me to go?”

Dani buries her face into Jamie’s neck. “No. I want you to… I want- I don’t know.”

Socks jumps up into her lap, purring happily when Jamie scratches behind his ears and Dani starts to cry again.

“Hey, hey,” Jamie coos softly, taking her face in her hands. “Dani, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s not your job to care about me like this,” is the only thing Dani can wrench from her cracked throat.

“Dani,” Jamie says, heavy and full of something Dani doesn’t want to face.

“You should go,” Dani says scrambling off her lap and setting her face and trying to ignore the way it’s probably blotchy and red and exposing all her lies. Ignoring the way Jamie’s face twists just slightly before her expression blanks and she pulls her clothing back on and starts for the door. She falters just before she gets there as if she wants to say something, half turning back towards Dani before she thinks better of it and reaches for the door handle instead.

Dani forces herself into a hot shower. Tucks herself into bed after and lets Socks curl up under her chin. “Why does this have to be so hard huh?” she asks as he purrs against her neck.

\--

Dani spends the next week avoiding her phone and avoiding Rebecca’s digging questions and avoiding unravelling the lump sitting in her chest.

She’s sure it’s probably too late for apologies by the time she manages to text Jamie, but she makes one anyway, tells her it was a bad night and she’s sorry she had to see her like that and if Jamie would like to just get back to how things were, before she made a fool of herself that that would be great, but if she didn’t want to see her again she would understand.

Jamie’s reply is short. An ‘ok’ and then ‘are you busy tonight?’ and Dani is pleasantly surprised, Dani thinks she can do this. With some space from her own drama and the thought of the way Jamie makes her feel reaching out to give her back some of her own agency, she agrees.

“Hi,” Dani greets Jamie when she opens the door. “I—”

Jamie doesn’t let her finish. Simply pulls her in and kisses her and spins Dani round to press her to the recently closed door. She kisses her with heat, with tongue pressing into her mouth and hips pressing her against the door. She nudges Dani’s legs apart ‘til she can wrap her hand around her knee and pull it up around her hip. The skirt Dani is wearing gives her easy access, lets her slip her hand up her thigh, pressing into her skin and teasing across the thin cotton of her underwear, almost in hesitation until Dani shifts her hips forward, chasing her touch, and Jamie tugs them aside with expert ease. Dani gasps when she enters her, clenching around her touch. 

Dani hadn’t been sure if this would feel right again, if there would be some awkwardness between them, but her body craves Jamie’s touch in the same way it always has, heat building in such a familiar way under her determined fingers.

Dani clings to Jamie’s neck, using her for balance as she fucks her against the painted wood, the flattened surface hard and unforgiving against her back. Jamie’s thumb sneaks up to swipe precise circles over her clit, chasing that one spot over and over until Dani falls apart in her arms, standing leg almost buckling underneath her as she pulses around her fingers and gasps against her mouth.

Jamie barely lets her come down before she takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom. She guides Dani to sit on the edge of the bed, kneels between her knees and slides her hands up under her skirt. Jamie’s fingertips rest against the waistband, lightly grazing over the skin there until Dani, breathless and wanting, pants her name into the air and she quickly pulls the fabric down her legs. Then Jamie’s mouth is on her before she can think, skirt pooled up around her hips.

Dani has never had someone go down on her with such intensity before. Jamie’s tongue laps into her, circles her clit once, twice, slick with saliva and Dani’s arousal, and then she’s sucking on the sensitive bud. Jamie’s fingers press into her, swift and resolute as her tongue swirls and sucks and teases. There’s an aspect of calculated progression to it all that Dani is aware of but doesn’t have the capacity to deal with as she’s aching and throbbing and trembling under the delicious onslaught of Jamie’s mouth. Her fingers wind into Jamie’s hair, her hips rolling against her face in time with Jamie’s movements until she’s coming again and gasping and spent.

Jamie pushes her back onto the bed, laying back on the pillows and pulling Dani on top of her. Dani’s hand rests firm against her ribcage, leg slipped between Jamie’s applying pressure through her jeans. Dani kisses her, tasting herself on Jamie’s mouth, on her tongue. Jamie’s hands move down, expertly flicking the button of her jeans open and tugging them just far enough down her thighs. She finds Dani’s hand on her stomach, pulls it down and presses it beneath her underwear.

“Impatient,” Dani mutters with a sly grin.

“Mmhmm,” Jamie hums back, head falling back against the pillows as Dani obliges her anyway.

Dani’s fingers move through slick heat, circling her clit then pressing inside her. Slow, and then faster. She’s searching for the right spot, the one that makes her gasp, angling her hand so she can fuck into her deeper, harder. And Jamie responds with a buck of her hips, a tightening of her hand on Dani’s forearm, a stuttered breath. Dani is careful, methodical, stroking with determined purpose, timing the swipes of her thumb over her clit just enough to build and build and then send her tumbling over the edge.

Jamie’s eyes burn into Dani’s for a moment, then flick away, over her shoulder, up to the ceiling, and Dani has barely pulled her hand away from her when Jamie shimmies out from underneath her.

“I should go,” she says quickly. “Early start tomorrow. But um, thanks,” she says awkwardly, rebuttoning her jeans and straightening her clothing then heading out the door without a sound.

There’s an odd feeling in the aftermath of her leaving. Like the room is too empty. Like the warmth of her didn’t linger in her space and on her skin like it normally would. The sex itself had been good, had been satisfying and achieved its purpose even if abrupt. But it felt different, like the tone was off, like it was muted, out of focus under deep water. Like Jamie didn’t want to draw it out for the simple pleasure of it. Kiss her because she felt like it, touch her for the sake of connection. There was a hollowness to the act. Which is what she’d wanted right? Not having to deal with the emotions of being in each other’s lives beyond the physical. 

Except, she realises, lying alone with nothing but her own rapidly cooling skin, that it’s not, really. What she wants. Not really what this has ever been. Had always had that something more from the moment they met. And the absence of that just didn’t feel right.

It’s that Jamie makes her feel so good because she cares. Because she’d stop what they were doing in a heartbeat to let Dani cry into her shirt and try to figure out why she’s hurting. Because she’d pick her up coffee and breakfast the morning after and make sure she was ok before she left. Because she’d kiss her hello and goodbye like she matters. Because Dani likes the in-between moments when Jamie is just _there_ , and she fills her space with warmth, and she makes Dani laugh.

And her cat likes her. Her cat doesn’t like anyone.

Dani curses the realisation. That she had gone into this with the idea that she could do this with no feelings involved and had been less than accommodating when that wasn’t the case. Despite what her fucked out brain had decided to make come out of her mouth she wasn’t in love with Jamie. But she did care about her, and knew Jamie cared about her too, and maybe this wasn’t how she was supposed to go about casual sex relationships, but things sure did feel better when she wasn’t fighting their emotional connection.

She lets the feeling sit, percolate in the back of her mind for a few days. She knows she has to make a decision. Either end this right now or sit down and talk to Jamie and let her in a little bit, let this be something more. If that sends her running, so be it. If she agrees, thinks actually being friends, with the whole benefits thing on the side, is ok, then maybe, maybe they can get back to normal. Easy, right?

Dani calls Jamie on Wednesday night. Rehearses all the things she wants to say for half an hour first, forgets most of them at the sound of her voice.

“Oh, hey, Jamie, it’s um, me. Dani.”

“Yeah, caller ID exists. What’s up?”

“Can we talk? In person. I just- I have somethings I wanted to say. To you. Properly.”

Jamie pauses, for an almost concerningly long time before she finally agrees. “Yeah, sure. When?”

“Friday, or the weekend? Whenever works for you.”

“Friday is fine.”

“Ok great. Ok.” Dani tries to keep the hopefulness out of her voice.

“Ok I’ve gotta go. Bye.”

She hangs up before Dani can say it back

\--

Friday is cloudy and rainy, and it matches the uncertain feeling Dani has about all of this, humidity pressing in on her like the personification of her swirling thoughts.

Dani has surprisingly never put this much thought into an outfit as she does tonight, finally settling on loose sweatpants, her favourite tank top and an oversized cardigan. Casual, friendly, approachable.

Jamie turns up wearing tight jeans and a low-cut shirt under a leather jacket that makes Dani forget how to breathe for a second.

“Hi,” she greets her, shy, hopeful.

“Hey,” Jamie returns, closed, guarded.

“Can I get you a drink?” Dani asks, leading her through to the kitchen.

“Got any whiskey?” Jamie asks, sitting at her kitchen table and letting Socks, who had marched into the room upon hearing her voice, jump into her lap for some attention.

Dani hears her murmur sweet things to him as she grabs their drinks, puts them on the table between them and takes a breath.

“I haven’t really been honest with you,” Dani says, determined to start a conversation she’s not entirely sure of, watching Jamie’s face hold a carefully neutral expression as she does anyway. “I’m not. I don’t really. Do this…” she struggles to find the words.

Jamie waits, taking a sip of whiskey.

“Ok so, this has been, really great. I mean. It’s working for me. And I hope the same for you too?”

Jamie nods, once, waiting to hear more.

“But last weekend. I um, I’d caught up with my ex. And it brought up some stuff. And I was probably stupid to call you after but you- It’s so easy with you Jamie. And I just wanted it to be easy.”

“Right,” Jamie says, eyes glued to her face.

“And you. The way you- I wasn’t ever expecting you to care about me the way you do.”

“And that’s not what you want.” Jamie states.

“I didn’t think it was.”

“So, what do you want?” Jamie asks, still a little hesitant, unwilling to show her hand.

“I liked how casual this was. I liked that we weren’t going to get attached and wind up breaking each other’s hearts.”

“And that’s all you want this to be?” Jamie asks. “Casual.”

“Yes,” Dani says. “But no. I just don’t think it’s fair of me to turn to you when I need something but shut you out when you’re trying to be there for me. I’m not going to ask you- I’m not looking for a relationship. But this doesn’t have to be entirely detached. Maybe, maybe we could actually be… friends? or something? too. If that’s… If you want.”

“Friends?” Jamie asks.

“Yeah.”

“With benefits?”

Dani nods.

“So basically… what we’ve been doing?”

Dani laughs, nods. “But just, come over for dinner one night? No strings attached. A friend thing.”

Jamie laughs, Jamie agrees, Jamie scritches behind Socks’ ears and he purrs and Dani feels about as content as he seems. 

Dani only lets her get about 5 minutes out the door before she sends the invite for dinner for the next night.

\--

Dani already has the Thai food on the table when Jamie arrives, still tucked into the takeout containers to keep warm, but with proper plates and cutlery to the side, a touch of elegance. An easy listening playlist fills the air and she’s slipped a pair of large fluffy socks on to clash only slightly with the comfortable cotton dress she’s wearing.

Jamie looks good in a repeat of almost the same outfit as the day before and Dani is glad she’s allowed to ogle her a bit before letting her in this time. Jamie greets her with a kiss on the cheek and a bottle of wine and follows her to the kitchen.

They eat at the kitchen table and spend some time talking. Dani learns, expanding on her knowledge of ‘gardener’ that was about all she had retained from that first meeting, that that Jamie was contracted to a larger service in town but hoped to open her own business one day, had been out of town for a distance-learning business course when she was away a few weeks ago, and that she was really passionate about heritage seeds and restorative landscaping. Dani shares, beyond her description of ‘elementary school teacher’ that was about all she’d revealed so far, that she’d always liked the idea of being a teacher even as a little kid, that she loved her job despite all its challenges and cherished her 3rd grade students like they were her own.

They eventually move to the couch, tucked in side by side and comfortable as they watch some comedy special on Netflix. Dani likes this, the easy way they can just spend time together. Wonders how far she can push their new-found dynamic.

“So, tell me,” Dani starts, taking their wine glasses and moving them to the table so she can straddle her lap, “in the interests of friendship of course, more about you. What do you do with your weekends when you’re not being a Lothario?”

Jamie snorts. “No strings attached huh?”

“You want me to stop?”

Jamie’s hands wrap around her waist, eyes fixated on her face. “No,” she shakes her head.

“Well?” Dani asks, fingers winding around the back of her neck.

“Mmm,” Jamie stalls, accepting the kiss Dani presses to her neck. “Reading, more gardening, guitar.

“Fascinating,” Dani says softly, continuing her exploration of Jamie’s skin with her mouth, then cupping her hands around her jaw and kissing her full on the lips. “So, lots of hands-on stuff then?” she asks, teasing.

“You could say that,” Jamie responds, slipping her hands up under Dani’s sweater.

Dani learns, between slow presses of their lips, and gentle caresses of skin, that she didn’t own a tv, liked classic rock, hated cooking but was learning from a friend, Owen, how to do the basics, and played guitar in a cover band with him and another couple of friends on the occasional Friday night. Friend stuff, things you know about someone you care about. Things that kept her distracted from stripping Jamie naked entirely right away because getting to know her was an enjoyable pastime in and of itself.

Dani wont though, ignore the clear signals that Jamie wants more, takes in her flushed cheeks and rolling hips and hands getting more and more frantic under her sweater and moves to kneel between her legs, tugs her jeans off and kisses up her inner thigh. There’s mostly silence between them as she works Jamie up. No room for conversation between Jamie’s pants and Dani’s busy mouth. But when she’s finished Jamie pulls her back up and kisses her mouth and makes her sit in her lap so she can drive her insane with her mouth on her chest and her neck while she gets Dani to talk about the music she’d been listening to and movies she’d been watching and books she’d been reading. It’s entirely distracting, mind wandering as she tries to recall anything of use, but Dani thinks she could get used to this. Could get used to the way Jamie’s fingers slip into her as her voice breaks over her favourite poetry lines.

Jamie can’t stay, again, this time. But leaves Dani with a kiss full of promise at the door and a goodbye to Socks winding around Dani’s legs.

\--

Dani’s weeks get busy. Dani’s weekends fill up. Dani’s want to see Jamie again was apparently not to be beaten by their work schedules, social obligations and an impending parents’ night Dani needed every spare moment to prepare for. They’d been in touch, occasional texts about their days, a photo of some of the seedlings Jamie had been raising, a selfie of Dani in front of a whiteboard filled with 3rd grade math but it’s nearly three weeks before they can see each other again. Parents night falls on a Thursday, and Dani had nearly asked Jamie to come over at 11pm when she would finally get home but used the last of her remaining rationality to change it to Friday instead. 

By the time 7pm rolls around on Friday, Dani is absolutely buzzing with excitement, had poured herself a large glass of wine with dinner just to try and bring her rapidly pounding heartbeat under control.

“Hi,” Dani greets Jamie, pulling the door open to her smiling face.

“Hi yourself,” Jamie returns, backing her inside then spinning her around to press her to the door. Her lips are on her neck quicker than Dani can wind a steadying hand around her shoulders and she’s a little bit glad Jamie can’t see the outrageous grin spreading across her mouth.

“How was your day?” Dani asks, trying to focus as Jamie sucks on the spot just above her collarbone that makes her eyes roll back in her head. “Did you get that Boxwood hedge finished?”

“Is this what we’re doing then?” Jamie asks, pulling back to look her in the eye, hands staying tight at her waist, smile creeping across her lips.

“Well, don’t stop,” Dani laughs. “But yeah, tell me about it. I like keeping up with my friends lives.”

Jamie smiles before pressing back into her, mumbling over how her plans for the week had progressed as she nips up Dani’s jawline, nibbles at her earlobe, kisses her mouth.

Dani is interested, really, but it’s a bit hard to stay focused when Jamie tugs her leg up around her waist and works her fingers in to the top of her leggings. It’s wholly reminiscent of the last time Jamie had come over for something other than conversation, but the atmosphere of it has been entirely flipped on its head. Jamie’s mouth, while still delivering fiery kisses to her lips and face and jaw and neck, was tender, the pressure of her body against hers, while borderline overwhelming, was still grounding in its presence, her fingers, her clever, determined fingers, filled her with a sense of belonging as well as raw pleasure. 

It’s their connection, the way Jamie holds her, that makes her feel like this is the only place she ever wants to be again, in Jamie’s arms as well as her affections. Dani can feel the warmth in her chest as well as in her lower abdomen growing as Jamie presses her fingers into her, sucks on her neck and holds her close and makes her fall apart. 

Jamie kisses the breath she’d only just managed to recover back out of her, setting Dani’s clothing back to rights and her foot back on the floor. Dani only hopes she can’t see the stars in her eyes as she pulls back to grin at her.

“So, tell me about your week,” Jamie says as she pulls her in to a hug and buries her face in her neck.

“Long,” Dani sighs, winding her arms around her back. “I’m so glad you’re finally here.”

Dani leads them to the kitchen, intertwining the fingers of one hand with one of Jamie’s, not letting go as she refills her glass of wine and pours Jamie her own, even as it makes this challenging. She chatters about her week, filling in the details as she leads them to the couch, makes Jamie sit and then curls up beside her and lays her legs across Jamie’s lap. She tucks her forehead into Jamie’s neck. “What else have you been up to?” she asks, taking a sip and then closing her eyes to listen.

Dani must have fallen asleep, she realises, still tucked into Jamie’s warm body, but her hands empty and a blanket wrapped across her waist. “Oh no,” she says with a yawn, pulling back from where her head was resting on Jamie’s shoulder to look at her. “Jamie,” she says softly, pouting her lip out. “I fell asleep. Sorry,” she adds, nuzzling back into her neck.

“’S ok,” Jamie says softly. “You looked so tired.”

“But you were telling me about your week and I just fell asleep,” Dani says into her chest. “That’s so rude.”

“It’s fine Dani. Really,” she says softly. “What are friends for?”

“You’re too good to me,” Dani mumbles, winding her arms around Jamie’s torso and tilting her head up to kiss her neck.

“Well, this is a really good way to make it up to me,” Jamie says, going for a joking tone but losing all conviction when her breath hitches mid-sentence at Dani’s continued neck kisses.

Dani works her way up to her jaw, lingering presses of her mouth mapping a path of heat towards her lips as her hands start wandering. The skin of Jamie’s stomach is so warm under her palm and she slides her hand further up her abdomen to find Jamie is braless, nothing preventing her from running feather-light fingertips over sensitive skin. She takes one of her nipples between her fingers right as her kisses finally reach Jamie’s mouth, feeling her gasp against her lips as she arches into her touch. 

The angle is a little awkward, Dani still half in her lap and wrapped around her, both of them craning their necks to press their lips together. Dani would probably mind a lot more if she hadn’t been missing this so much. It’s better though, that they take this to the bedroom, shed their clothing and do this properly rather than just trying to make do, so Dani reluctantly withdraws her hand, breaks their kiss and smiles at Jamie’s whine at the loss of contact before pulling them both from the couch.

It’s a slow heated stumble, Dani very much awake again after her impromptu nap now and highly focused on getting Jamie as naked as she can, as quickly as she can, while not letting their mouths part for more than the time it takes to pull a t-shirt off over a head.

Dani presses Jamie into the mattress when they finally reach her bed, settling her weight on top of her as she kisses her and kisses her and kisses her, feeling Jamie’s legs slot easily in between her own, feeling the press of their breasts together, feeling the subtle shifting of her wanting hips as Dani’s mouth explores her lips and her neck and her collarbones. She’s loathe to change their position though, wants to stay as thoroughly entwined as possible while she pours all her want and affection into her, so quickly slips an arm between them, shifting slightly so her hand can fit between their hips. 

Dani’s index finger grazes over Jamie’s swollen clit, dipping down further to swirl around the wetness at her entrance. Jamie hums, a light, wanting sound, as Dani collects her arousal, spreading it back up and focusing on the swollen bundle of nerves. Dani can feel Jamie arch up into her as she hits the right spot, the arm around her back clutching tighter, her other hand sinking nails into Dani’s forearm before moving up to palm at her own breast in desperation.

She’s a lovely sight, Dani thinks, all flushed and panting and wanting underneath her, delicate eyelashes fluttering over her cheeks as her head tips back. Dani wants it to last forever, this wonderful woman on the edge of ecstasy, slick and hot under her fingertips. She moves her fingers back down, teasing at her entrance before easing two inside her, feels Jamie stretch and flutter around her digits, a tiny moan escaping her mouth. Dani moves them in and out slowly, using her other hand to pull her into a kiss, a heady, hot kiss, all tongue and teeth crashing together and giving and taking and Jamie having to pull back to pant into her mouth as Dani’s fingers fuck into her.

Dani _wants_ this to last forever, knows they have to reach an inevitable conclusion at some point, but still takes her time to switch between quick curling thrusts into her, slow deep presses right to her knuckles, and slow deliberate circles around her clit while her mouth moves from Jamie’s kiss swollen lips, to the underside of her jaw, to the slight bruise blooming already on her collarbone and back again until Jamie is a writhing mess underneath her. Jamie’s hands move frantically up and down Dani’s back and over her own skin and clutch at the bedsheets desperate to find a precipice to tumble over. 

Dani finally relents, curling her fingers deep inside her, hitting just the right spot as the heel of her palm grinds down into her clit and keeping the pressure on as Jamie’s hips follow her movements in tighter and tighter circles until they’re jerking up into her hand and she’s pulsing around Dani’s fingers and her breath is coming in stuttering gasps around “Dani” and “fuck” and “oh!”

Dani keeps her lips pressed to her neck, pulling her in close with the hand round the back of her head as Jamie sails on a high, eyes pressed shut, body twitching with pleasure. Jamie’s hands wind around her back, pulling her in tight as her breathing finally evens out.

“You ok?” Dani asks, face now nuzzled into her neck.

“Yeah,” Jamie nods against her hair. “Perfect.”

They lay still for several moments, the heat of their skin cooling off slightly until Dani pulls the blankets up over them, tucked in safe.

“Do you want me to…?” Jamie hints, hand sliding lower, down to her hip.

“I’m ok,” Dani reassures her, content to just lay in her arms. “Just, stay… if you like,” Dani says quietly, against the skin of her chest. “I’ve missed you.”

Jamie sighs underneath her, one arm tightening around her back, the other falling loose so she can entangle their fingers against her ribs where Dani’s hand rests. “I’ve missed you too.”

\--

Dani blinks awake to a dark room, the warm body beneath her shifting out from their still entangled embrace.

“Sorry,” Jamie whispers. “It’s early but I have to get back for work. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Ok,” Dani mumbles, still sleep heavy, fighting against the urge to hold her here to instead shift enough to let Jamie free instead. Jamie tucks the blankets back over Dani, smoothing her hair out of her face and pressing a kiss to her forehead before she’s gone. Dani can hear her moving around, collecting her clothing and pulling it on, listens to her walk through the rest of the apartment, hears her whisper goodbye to Socks, then “go look after your mama for me baby boy,” as well before she slips back into sleep, a smile warming her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we will be back w more smut and less plot next time I promise but I hope my attempts at wrting blimmin conversational dialogue weren't too painful to get through in the meantime xx come tell about it on tumblr @briightcopperkettles


	8. This is so Unusual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, this is just another fun chapter of them being cute and a little risqué. Please forgive any mistakes, I cannot look at it anymore to edit it again. Your comments on the last one were so lovely and very much appreciated so thank you all for reading and sticking with this goofy lil fic!!!

Slipping into the space of friendship is easy. They talk a bit more, exchange silly text messages interspersed with flirty ones, occasionally touch on some of the harder stuff like previous relationships and not so simple childhoods, but their communication is straightforward, honest, comforting in the way that friendship is. Most of their nights together still end up with most of their clothes removed and Jamie’s head moving between Dani’s thighs or vice versa, but it’s usually at the end of a meal together or in front of an abandoned Netflix movie, Dani’s couch seeing more action than her bed sometimes as things quickly get heated. Their relationship continues to grow, still kept within the constraints of Dani or Jamie’s apartments but transforming into more and more each day.

\---

This was supposed to be a group thing. Was supposed to be Dani and Jamie, and Bex and her boyfriend Peter, and Charlotte and Alex, two of their co-workers turned friends going out for drinks and a movie. Half an excuse to spend time together, half an excuse to bring hanging out in a friend capacity into the public sphere. But then Charlotte had come down with a cold, Alex pulled out as well, and Dani receives a text from Bex and Peter right as she’s walking into the bar they’re supposed to meet at, that something had come up and they wouldn’t be able to make it after all, and it’s down to just the two of them.

Dani finds a table near a window, placing her glass of wine in front of her so she can reply to Bex’s apology. So, she’s unfocused on her surroundings when an arm slips around her waist. “Hi gorgeous,” a familiar voice says into her hair.

“Hi,” Dani says, lifting her head to meet Jamie’s grin with her own. “So, it’s uh, just going to be the two of us tonight after all. Everyone’s just… cancelled. Bex and Peter right at the last second.”

“Got me all to yourself then,” Jamie teases, sliding into the seat opposite her.

“Yeah um, is that ok? That it’s just the two of us. We can- another time-” Dani splutters, trying to justify what could easily be misconstrued as a date.

“Relax, Dani,” Jamie says with a kind smile. “Its’ fine. Just two friends. Out for some drinks and a movie. Right?”

“Right,” Dani says, letting go of her worry.

They’ve got an hour to kill before the movie and conversation is easy. Dani sips at her wine and Jamie nurses a beer while they talk about their weeks and the book Jamie had been reading, The Gargoyle, a recommendation from Dani. Dani tries very hard to focus on what she’s saying and not just the way Jamie’s lips move around every word, the way her fingers trail up and down the neck of her beer bottle as she talks, but it’s not easy. Jamie catches her staring at her hands at one point, smirking just a little bit before she continues talking, not even making an attempt to stop the teasing movement of her fingers.

The movie theatre is fairly empty when they enter and Dani finds them seats towards the back, realising as the lights go down that it’s just them and a couple of people closer to the front. Dani manages to stay invested for about half the movie, leaning into Jamie’s shoulder slightly and letting the buzz of their bodies touching finally take over.

Dani glances down, to where Jamie’s hand is resting on her thigh, and slowly reaches out to take it with her own. She pulls it onto her own lap, tugging Jamie towards her as she does so she can take Jamie’s earlobe between her teeth. “Touch me,” she whispers, hears Jamie’s responding intake of breath, feeling the pads of her fingers press into her thigh just below the hemline of her dress. 

Dani leans against Jamie’s shoulder, pulling her long cardigan around so it covers her lap, shifting her thighs just enough so Jamie has room to move her fingers in between them, wrapping her own arms around the one Jamie currently has stretched over into her lap.

Dani’s face is turned towards the screen, but her eyes are darting around the theatre, double checking there’s no one near them, and her attention is entirely on the hand slowly inching its way underneath her dress.

Jamie hisses when she finally makes contact with Dani’s underwear, feeling the arousal Dani had been fighting down since the bar, and she runs her fingers over the soaked fabric, tracing the outline of her through it.

“Fuck, Dani,” she says, whispers, turning her face so she can press a chaste kiss to her mouth before she carries on.

Jamie’s nails scratch gently up the crease of her inner thigh, right along the edge of her underwear and Dani bites her lip, trying not to jerk her legs wide open. Jamie finally moves her hand up towards her stomach, finding the waistband and slipping fingertips beneath the fabric. When her fingers make contact with Dani’s clit she moans, short and quiet in the back of her throat, but she feels Jamie stiffen and stop at the noise.

“Quiet baby,” Jamie says, mumbled against her cheek as she turns her head towards her slightly. Dani isn’t sure if the responding rush of heat is because of the instruction or the pet name, but she nods, biting down onto her tongue with her back teeth, and feels Jamie start to move again.

Jamie is apparently in no hurry, taking her time to run her fingers through slick wetness, long slow strokes that have Dani clenching around nothing. When she passes over her for the umpteenth time, teasing around her entrance at a leisurely speed, Dani tilts her head down and bites into Jamie’s shoulder. It’s not enough to hurt her through the layers of her jacket, but Jamie takes it as a sign she’s had enough, shifts her wrist slightly so she can start to press her fingers into her.

Dani makes a strangled noise in the back of her throat, tightening her hands around Jamie’s arm to stop her. “I don’t want to… finish, here,” she says, whispers it in a shaky voice against Jamie’s ear.

Jamie’s hand stills and Dani can feel her whole body tense slightly before she nods and starts to withdraw her fingers.

“But don’t stop,” Dani adds, quiet, pleading.

It was probably a stupid request, really, Dani knows, thinks back to the time Jamie did this deliberately and how frustrating it was. But in asking for it this time there’s a sense of power in it, knowing she was about to be reduced to a trembling mess under Jamie’s hand but that it was her decision to delay the earth-shattering conclusion gave her an intoxicating sense of control. Avoiding the risk of uncontrollable noises that could slip out of her mouth at her climax was somewhat calculated. Knowing that Jamie would be getting hot and bothered in her own role wasn’t a bad side-effect either.

Dani doesn’t relax her grip on Jamie’s arm for a moment, waits until the roiling heat in her stomach has calmed a little before she lets her continue. Jamie returns to her slow exploratory pace, brushing over her clit, circling it, teasing, then swiping down, running her fingers around her dripping entrance, flirting with the concept of fucking into her as she moves over sensitive skin.

Dani has to stop her a couple of times, wrapping her hand around Jamie’s wrist as she bites into her lip, or squeezing her thighs together so Jamie can’t move her hand as she brings the arousal quickly threatening to tip over the edge back under control.

It’s incredibly hot, this slow teasing dance, and Dani’s mind is whirling, so much so that she almost doesn’t register the credits playing until Jamie gently pulls her hand back out of her underwear, smearing her own arousal up her stomach a little on the way.

“You good?” Jamie murmurs into her hair.

Dani can only nod, taking a couple of deep breaths before she lets go of Jamie’s arm and tugs her clothing back into an acceptable state.

Dani can see the red flush creeping up Jamie’s neck as the lights finally start to come up, is sure she’s in a similar state if not worse and hopes her legs will only work well enough to get them out of here quickly. Jamie stands, jamming her hand, the one that had just been in Dani’s underwear, into her pocket, but not before Dani sees how much of a mess it is, fingers glistening wet, because of her. The visual makes her insides burn, makes her thighs clench and her teeth clack together before Jamie offers her the other hand, pulling her up to standing and wrapping a supportive arm around her waist so they can walk out together.

Dani is a little unsteady on her feet, legs like jelly and centre throbbing, leaning into Jamie for support and letting her guide them out of the complex and into the parking lot. She’s still dangerously turned on, desperate to finally finish this, and is glad when Jamie finally stops them in front of her truck. It’s dark out now. And Dani is glad, because she’s about to do some things that should definitely never be seen in daylight.

Jamie opens the door to the back seat, jumping in and pulling Dani behind her. Dani’s lips are on hers as soon as she gets the door closed, holding tight to the lapels of her jacket as their kisses get more and more frantic. Dani manages to straddle Jamie’s lap without breaking the press of their lips, thighs pressed tight around her hips before she says “Please, I need you—”

Dani is cut off by Jamie’s fingers sliding up her inner thigh, pushing her underwear aside and entering her in one swift movement. Dani sinks her hips down, letting out a moan as Jamie fills her completely. Jamie doesn’t waste time with teasing touches, moving straight to demanding thrusts, curling her fingers inside her and hitting a spot that makes Dani tremble. Her other hand moves from the grip she had on Dani’s hip to skate under her dress as well, her thumb pressing to Dani’s clit.

Dani’s arms grip Jamie’s shoulders, giving her added leverage as she rolls her body against Jamie’s, moving in time with the demands of her fingers.

It can only be barely 2 minutes between the time Jamie had opened the door ‘til Dani is coming and moaning and falling apart in her lap. Her hips undulate above Jamie’s hands, riding out her long-building orgasm until she’s totally spent.

Dani captures Jamie’s lips in a heated kiss. “Thank you, thank you,” she mutters against her lips, letting out a tiny sound when Jamie pulls her fingers back out of her and then fully relaxing against her chest.

Dani weaves her fingers into Jamie’s curls, face pressed against the side of Jamie’s neck, trying to regather herself against the heat of Jamie’s skin.

“Dani,” Jamie says, low and husky. “I need. I—”

Dani runs her nose up the base of Jamie’s neck, angling her head so she can kiss at her collarbone. “I’ve got you,” Dani promises, trailing her kisses slowly up her neck.

“Now,” Jamie says, pleading more than demanding.

Dani unwinds her hands from Jamie’s hair so she can unbutton her jeans, slipping her hand under the fabric. She groans, guttural and low, when fingertips find the wetness soaking right through her underwear.

“God, I want to taste you,” Dani says against her lips. Jamie’s hips twitch towards her fingers at the statement and Dani tries to figure out if she can, if the backseat will give them enough space for her to perch between her knees and sink her tongue into her, if that’s cruel to even contemplate right now when Jamie is clearly so desperate for release. 

Dani tables the idea for after she’s dealt to immediate needs, presses her fingers into Jamie instead, slipping in easily and starting a slow thrust. The fingers of her other hand find her clit and her lips return to her neck as Jamie’s fingers dig into Dani’s hips.

“Mmm so wet,” Dani says, “God Jamie you’re so…”

Jamie just presses herself harder against Dani’s hands. “Please,” she chokes out.

Dani is fucking into her as fast as the angle allows, fingers slipping across her clit in tandem, balancing her own weight above her and encouraging Jamie with her words. “C’mon Jamie,” she murmurs against the skin of her throat as Jamie’s hips buck against her touch. “Good girl. Keep going. Fuck Jamie, yes.”

Jamie is pulsing around her fingers, wetness spreading across her hand as she winds higher and higher, breath rasping out above her as she whines and wants and writhes.

Finally, Jamie’s breathing holds still, the pulsing around her fingers aggregating into uniform tightening then fluttering out, her centre pressing hard against her hand.

Dani eases her through it, placing soft kisses up and down her neck until Jamie settles, and only then withdraws her hands. Jamie’s eyes stay shut as she breathes heavy into the air, winding her arms around Dani and pulling her tight.

“God that was—that was…” Jamie starts.

“Hot as hell?” Dani offers.

“Mmm,” Jamie hums in agreement, finally opening her eyes to gaze into Dani’s, leaning forward to kiss her softly on the lips.

“Can you,” Dani asks between kisses. “Can we,” she says briefly before it’s lost against Jamie’s lips. “Jamie.”

“Dani.”

“I wanna go down on you so bad right now.”

Jamie blows a wayward curl out of her face as she contemplates the request. “Here?”

Dani nods, moving off her lap to sit beside her then starting to tug her jeans all the way off her legs. “Here.”

And how could Jamie deny such a request. They manage to get themselves situated; Jamie, shoulders pressed against the door as she half-lies on the seat, Dani, semi-crouched on the floor with her face positioned between Jamie’s thighs. She pulls one of Jamie’s legs over her shoulder, pressing the other up onto the seat until she’s spread open before her.

Dani licks a slow stripe up the length of Jamie, tongue flat and firm against her, and moans at the taste.

“God Dani,” Jamie says, voice shredded with want.

Dani looks up at her as she makes another slow swipe with her tongue, holding her eye contact until Jamie’s head tips back and her hand falls down to rest against Dani’s hair.

It’s not the simplest task, both of them wedged a little awkwardly into their positions, but Dani is determined to make do, and slowly works Jamie up with her tongue, swirling and licking and teasing with the tip over the most sensitive spots until Jamie is rolling her hips against her face.

Jamie’s hand tightens in Dani’s hair, her breath stuttering out into the now humid interior of the vehicle as Dani sucks on her clit, lathing over it with her tongue then moving back down to lick inside her, savouring the way she drips down her chin and smears across her cheeks. 

Dani is sure she’s getting close again, can tell by the appealing flush across her chest and the incessant tugging on her hair, the frantic way her hips are driving against her tongue. Dani wants nothing more than to feel her come against her mouth right now, so she doubles down on the attention on her clit, swirling and sucking and lapping until Jamie finally cries out. 

A spent and satisfied Jamie pulls Dani up from between her legs and pulls her into a kiss so filthy it makes Dani’s head spin. When she finally lets go, loosening her grip on Dani’s collar but resting their foreheads together, she can only breathe hard into the space between them.

Dani brings her hands up to cup Jamie’s jaw. “Ok?” she checks in.

Jamie nods. “I think I’m going to have to get these seats cleaned.”

\---

Despite their failed attempt at socialising with Dani’s friends, when Jamie asks her to return the favour, Dani is only too eager.

It’s a balmy Friday night when Dani turns up to the pub, dressed casual-cute and trying not to let her nerves take over. She spots Jamie at a table with a handful of others, laughing and chatting. “Dani!” she says with a wide smile and an encouraging wave when she sees Dani by the door.

“Ah the famous Dani we’ve been hearing all about lately,” a tall man with a moustache says when she finally gets close. Jamie elbows him subtly in the ribs.

“Good things I hope,” Dani says.

“Of course,” he says. “Owen,” he adds by way of introduction, holding out his hand for Dani to shake.

“Nice to meet you,” Dani returns, warmed by his charming smile.

Jamie introduces the rest of the table; a stunning woman named Hannah, a slightly intimidating dark-haired woman named Viola and shy looking fellow named Arthur who has his arm around Viola’s waist.

Jamie’s friends are charming, and their banter is top notch, drawing her easily into conversation and only teasing her about being an American a couple of times. Jamie and Owen seem to be the closest, frequently making fun of each other or communicating with only looks. 

The conversation and drinks flow freely over the first hour and Dani can feel the effects of the cider fizzing in her blood almost as warmly as the touch of Jamie’s hand, resting at her hip and occasionally rubbing up her back as she stands beside the stool Dani is perched on. As 8pm approaches, everyone but Hannah drifts off to the stage at the edge of the floor, picking up the instruments that had been sitting idle but ready since Dani walked in.

This had been part of the appeal of the night if Dani was being honest, a chance to finally see Jamie play, alongside meeting her friends. She’d shown her a few small bits here and there and Dani was not immune to the powers of a guitar playing hottie but she was particularly excited to see her in action with a full band.

Viola introduces them as “The Narrators” as each of them get situated, plucking a few notes, adjusting mic stands or lining up sticks until they’re ready. Owen counts them in and they begin with a version of Start me Up by The Rolling Stones. Dani is distracted momentarily by Viola, strutting across the stage in her leather pants and low-cut top as she sings, until her eyes drift to where Jamie stands, tucked away to the side of the stage. She’s not the focus of the performance by far, but with her guitar held low against her hips, fingers moving across the frets, charming smile directed out towards the crowd, Dani is mesmerised. She only just manages to catch the question Hannah directs at her on her second repeat.

“Have you heard them play before, dear?” she asks.

Dani shakes her head, picking up her glass to lubricate her suddenly dry throat. “They’re good though!” she manages to say, still not taking her eyes off the stage. Jamie gives her a smile when their gazes catch, leaning into the microphone to add back-up vocals to the chorus.

They make a pretty impressive group. Viola is a commanding presence with an incredible voice. Jamie plays lead guitar with practiced expertise, occasionally adding backing vocals. Owen lays out a consistent rhythm on the drums, lending his voice on occasion to round out the vocals as well. Arthur’s presence is subtle but warm, filling out their sound on bass. The four of them meld together nicely and their performance is like a well-oiled machine.

They make their way through songs of various decades; Stevie Wonder’s Superstition from the 70s jumping to Jet’s Are You Gonna Be My Girl from the 2000s featuring Viola on tambourine. A cover of Beyonce’s 2011 hit Love on Top transformed from the pop sensation to a slightly more chilled out sultry tune is followed by a rocked-out version of 1980’s Madonna’s Like A Prayer that Dani really digs. It’s mostly upbeat but interspersed expertly with slightly slower numbers to bring the tempo back down while still keeping the crowd engaged. 

Dani spends most of her time watching Jamie, watching the way slender fingers work over the strings without hesitation, the pull of her forearms exposed at the end of her rolled up flannel shirt, the bop of her head and tap of her foot as she follows the beat. She tries to keep up polite conversation with Hannah as well, but she’s somewhat glad they’re too loud to allow it much, leaving her free to mostly observe.

At one point Viola announces, “this next one is dedicated to a friend in the crowd,” while looking right at Dani, who laughs when she hears the opening notes to Born in the USA.

They play a few more songs, crowd favourites that have the patrons singing and dancing along happily, then Viola declares she’ll be taking a quick break and to give Jamie a warm welcome on vocals as she moves her mic aside to accommodate her.

Dani hadn’t really had a chance to fully appreciate Jamie’s singing on its own thus far, but as she sings the opening lines of Crimson and Clover, her voice honeyed and bold as she makes eye contact with Dani, she feels it sink through her body, fizzing through her veins and making heat erupt low in her stomach. It takes everything in Dani not to stand up and march straight to the stage, to drag her off and have her wicked way with her like she wants to do every time their eyes catch.

Jamie exaggerates the repeating “ _over and over_ ”s right against the mic, finishes the last few strums with a flourish, sends Dani a grin, and moves back to her position to let Viola take centre stage again. Dani tries desperately to get the heat flooding her body (and probably her face) under control as they perform the next few songs.

The final notes of I Want You To Want Me ring out and Dani knows she’s in trouble, Jamie mouthing lyrics like “ _I’m begging you to beg me_ ” right at her despite only needing to actually sing for small parts of the chorus has truly tipped her over the edge.

The crowd cheers, breaking her slightly out of her trance. 

“Thank you so much everyone!” Viola announces. “We’re going to be taking a quick break, but we’ll be back shortly!”

Tinny music piped over the speakers fills the air in the interim and the four of them make their way back to their table. Dani stands as they approach, congratulating them on a good set then nodding towards the restrooms. “I’m just going to-,” she indicates, subtly grabbing at Jamie’s hand as she brushes past her and tugging on it briefly, hoping she’ll get the hint.

“I might too actually,” Jamie says, trying to sound nonchalant. “Owen, grab me another beer will ya?”

Jamie follows Dani with a hand pressed to her lower back. There are a couple of other people in the bathroom when the door swings open and Dani tries to be a little subtle, have a tiny bit of dignity, as she drags Jamie into the thankfully fully enclosed stall behind her.

“Enjoying the show?” Jamie asks.

Dani just gives her a look, pulling her in against her where she’s pressed up against the door and crashing their lips together in a fiery kiss. Jamie’s hands immediately fly to her hips, pining her against the door, and Dani moans. “You drive me crazy,” she pants against her mouth, rolling her hips against Jamie’s.

“I couldn’t tell,” Jamie says, grinning from ear to ear, moving her leg between Dani’s and pushing up into her.

Dani’s head knocks back against the wood, her aching centre already dripping, and she kisses Jamie fiercely again, grinding herself down onto her leg.

Jamie starts kissing down her neck, sucking at her pulse point and making Dani gasp into the air.

“I need you- in-, in-” Dani pants. “Jamie,” she whines, grabbing her hand from her hip and tugging it towards where her dress bunches against Jamie’s leg.

“I have to keep these fingers in tip top shape,” Jamie mumbles against her neck. “Sorry.”

Dani whines again, lets go of her hand and grinds herself down harder onto her leg, tilting herself forward a little so she can get the friction she needs.

“There you go,” Jamie says, feeling her movements start to gain a rhythm. Her responsibilities thankfully don’t prevent her from sticking her hands up her shirt, tugging down the fabric of her bra so she can thumb and tweak at her nipples, sending tingling pleasure shooting through Dani’s torso.

“Yes, Dani” Jamie encourages, pushing her leg against her just a little harder. Her lips trailing sweet kisses up and down her neck then back across to her lips.

Dani pants against her mouth, breath uneven. Dani clutches at Jamie’s back, holding on as she tries to let go, Dani moves at a consistent pace until she feels it, the tension building steadily between her hips, the pleasure sparking and twisting through her pelvis. The high and the comedown are fast, not too intense but satisfying as a means to an end.

“Damn you’re…” Jamie trails off, shaking her head with a smile on her face then leaning in to kiss her. “So much, in the best way,” she finishes.

Dani hums against her lips, winding her hands around the back of her neck to pull her in for another kiss, slower, steamier.

“Much as I would like to see where this is going,” Jamie says, biting her lip as Dani sucks on her neck, “we should… we should probably get back,” she adds reluctantly, pulling away and regarding Dani with darkened eyes. 

“Later though?” Dani asks, eyes wide and lips pouting slightly.

Jamie nods, clutching her hands into fists and accepting the quick kiss Dani leans in to press against her lips.

It takes them a moment to set themselves back to rights, tugging their clothing back into place and smoothing out mussed hair. When Dani turns back around to unlock the stall door Jamie grabs her hips briefly, pressing her forehead into the space between her shoulder blades and taking a deep breath. “You’ll be the death of me,” she groans before finally letting go so they can leave.

Owen slides a beer across the table to Jamie when they return, a sly smile on his face. She shoots him a look in return that suggest if he says anything, she will end him. So, they’ve probably not gotten away with anything, Dani thinks, trying not to let a blush creep up her neck, trying not to choke on her own tongue when Hannah reaches up a hand to smooth out a bit of hair Jamie must have missed.

“5 minutes ‘til we’re back on,” Owen says, encouraging the rest of the band to finish their drinks and start heading back to the stage. Jamie stays around a second or two longer, pressing her forehead against Dani’s shoulder and squeezing her hand before she trails after them.

The band open again with Layla, and Dani feels every single “ _you’ve got me on my knees_ ” and “ _I’m begging darling please_ ” that Jamie harmonises on. Crowd-pleasing music fills the space with a few surprises like Viola absolutely shattering the vocals in a distinctive cover of No Doubt’s Don’t Speak, and an intense, rock version of Sweet Dreams during which the lyrics “ _want to get used by you_ ” become very pointed with the quirk of Jamie’s eyebrow.

Despite their earlier bathroom tryst, Jamie’s voice and presence and talented fingers are once again having a dramatic effect, making Dani bite at the inside of her cheek to try and keep it under control. Matters are only made worse when Jamie takes lead vocals for I Wanna Dance With Somebody, the band transforming the pop song into a stripped back melody, slightly haunting under Jamie’s voice. Dani doesn’t think she’ll ever get the look on Jamie’s face as she sings “ _I wanna feel the heat with somebody_ ” out of her head, her eyes locked onto Dani’s over the top of her microphone, fingers never faltering on the strings.

The band reforms again with an upbeat cover of Long Train Running followed by the Spice Girls’ Who Do You Think You Are that Dani didn’t realise could be quite so appealing. I Can’t Get No Satisfaction is a sultry, sexy performance with Viola strutting and stamping across the stage, Wheezer’s Perfect Situation is upbeat and crowd-energizing featuring Jamie’s expert (and entirely erotic _oh god_ Dani is going to pass out) shredding and it somehow flows flawlessly into a cover of Fleetwood Mac’s The Chain that sends tingles down Dani’s spine. 

The band’s unique style blends songs from multiple genres and decades into one aurally thrilling, cohesive set. Jamie’s unique style blends perfectly innocent guitar playing with absolutely sinful indication every time she locks eyes with Dani over a pointed lyric.

The band finishes their set with a rendition of Should I Stay Or Should I Go to claps and cheers and a final round of applause as Viola thanks the crowd once again.

“To answer our own question, unfortunately, we’ve gotta go,” Viola announces, taking a final bow, then making a sweeping gesture to the rest of the band who tip their heads in thanks at the responding applause.

Recorded music starts up over the speakers as Dani makes her way over to the stage, peering up at Jamie with hungry eyes. “Nice set,” she tells her.

“Thanks,” Jamie says, an easy smile on her lips eyes equally as intense as she watches her. “I need about 10 minutes to pack up and then, you wanna get out of here?” she asks, leaning over to say the last part close to her ear.

Dani nods, pulling back and resisting the urge to press a kiss to her lips. “I’ll be over there,” she motions back to their table. “But hurry.”

Dani watches Jamie stow her guitar back in it’s case, wind up cables and stack them with some of her other equipment then find Owen, talking close to his ear as she gestures back at her gear then smacking him lightly on his arm when he laughs and says something in return. Dani watches Owen nod, then sneak a glance over towards where her and Hannah are sitting as Jamie speaks briefly to Viola and Arthur then makes her way back through the crowd.

“Thanks for keeping her company Hannah,” Jamie says when she gets there. “They shouldn’t be too long,” she adds, gesturing to the rest of the band, “but we have to get going,” she says, subtly picking up Dani’s hand.

“All fine dear,” Hannah says with a smile. “I know how it goes. Off you go, have some fun while you’re still young enough to do it.”

“So, lovey to meet you Hannah,” Dani adds as Jamie practically drags her out the door by the hand.

Jamie wraps her arms low around her back as they wait outside for a taxi, lips pressed to the junction of her neck and shoulder as she holds her in close. Dani strokes her hands up around Jamie’s sides, fully aware of how much it’s affecting Jamie by the rhythm of her breathing and not entirely sorry after the way she’d leaned into teasing Dani from the stage all night.

The taxi ride home may be the most entertaining trip Dani has ever taken. It becomes clear pretty fast that Jamie is having to restrain herself, as Dani rests a hand on her knee and barely starts to trace circles with her fingers before Jamie grabs it to hold it still. Dani pulls their now intertwined hands into her own lap instead to rub circles into the back of Jamie’s palm and can hear her let out a frustrated huff. 

Dani glances over at her, wicked smile gracing her lips as Jamie turns away from her gaze. When she finally looks back, Dani runs her tongue across her bottom lip, raising her free hand for her thumb to follow in its wake before sinking her teeth lightly around the tip of it, dragging it out over her lip, while she gazes at Jamie with wide eyes. Jamie’s mouth presses into a firm line, nostrils flaring, and she pulls her hand back. Dani suppresses a laugh, reaches out to pat her on the leg and gives up teasing her, for now.

They barely make it inside Jamie’s apartment before her hands are on Dani, grabbing her hips from behind and pulling her tight against her front. Her lips start an onslaught against her neck, kissing across the top of her shoulder then up to her earlobe, which she takes between her teeth and tugs. One of Dani’s hands shoots back to wrap around her head, eyes fluttering shut at the contact, body pressing hard back against Jamie’s.

They somehow make it to Jamie’s bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing from the front door to the bed as Jamie’s hot, desperate hands touch every inch of skin she can and she kisses and licks and sucks and bites Dani’s neck and her collarbones and her lips.

There is no preamble, no foreplay beyond what had been building since they’d first laid eyes on each other tonight, was briefly addressed in the bathroom of the bar, reignited across a room full of strangers and then attempted to keep at bay in the back of the taxi, and Dani instantly slips two fingers into Jamie’s wet and aching centre once she has her laid out on the bed beside her. 

Jamie’s body arches off the bed, her hands somewhat frantic in the way she grasps at Dani and the sheets under her. “Fuck! _fuck_ , Dani oh- _oh_ ,” she cries out, hips shifting desperately as she matches the movements of Dani stroking into her.

Dani leans down to capture her nipple and piercing in her mouth, running her tongue over and around it as Jamie’s hand buries in her hair.

Dani works quickly, a steady pace, two, then three fingers fucking into her, heel of her palm providing necessary pressure to her clit, mouth busy on sensitive skin. Jamie comes hard, clenching around her fingers as she cries out and her entire body tenses. Dani only eases off briefly, giving her a slight reprieve before she starts up again, gentle thrusts turning into deeper strokes turning into a second orgasm washing over her, turning into Jamie like putty in her arms.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dani says, pressing kisses to her cheek as Jamie’s body relaxes. “And so talented.” She kisses her on the lips. “And in so much trouble.”

Jamie laughs, easy and sated. “If I’d known that was going to have this effect on you, I would have invited you to watch us months ago.”

“I don’t know if I ever can again,” Dani says, burying her face in Jamie’s neck. “Your friends must think I’m some absolutely insatiable weirdo.”

“The _cutest_ , absolutely insatiable weirdo though,” Jamie laughs.

“True,” Dani acquiesces, chuckling against her skin. 

The tone of their dynamic becomes relatively unhurried now, Dani still aching but patient as their bodies press easily against each other, kisses are exchanged with ease, hands wander and hold and touch just on the safe side of teasing. Jamie rolls Dani on to her back, anchoring her down with her hips as she rains kisses across her face, Dani’s hands splayed comfortably over her back.

Jamie kisses down Dani’s neck, sucking a bite into the skin in a way Dani knows will leave a mark, feeling a fluttering heat arise low in her pelvis at the thought. She repeats the action on the swell of her breast, soothing the ache of it with her tongue before turning her attention to taught nipples, regarding each one with her tongue in turn. Dani can’t help the noises that leave her mouth, gasped into the air as Jamie sucks on pebbled buds. 

Jamie eventually shifts backwards again, sucking another bruise high on her ribcage, just under her breast. There’s something so sensual in this, in knowing that she’ll be able to see the reminders in the days to come, of Jamie’s mouth, of the deliberate way she’d marked her skin as she made her way between her legs.

Jamie sucks another hickey just above the point of her hipbone as her fingers tickle up the inside of her thighs, encouraging Dani to spread them wider. Anticipation tingles under her skin as Jamie shifts right back, settled between her knees, her eyes dark as she watches Dani, her hands pressed against her thighs.

Moments like this are sometimes overwhelming, the anticipation of it all, the way Jamie is poised to give and give and pour everything into her, the raw and exposed nature of this connection, and Dani has to look away for a second, take a breath and try to remember why she’s here.

Jamie almost looks concerned when she meets her eyes again. “You ok?” she asks. “We can stop if-”

“No,” Dani shakes her head, voice thick. “Please don’t stop.”

A smile flits over Jamie’s lips before she leans forward, kissing her briefly on the mouth in reassurance. And then she’s back between her legs, mouth moving up her inner thigh, slow open-mouthed presses to the skin then the gentle sucking bite of another hickey. Dani squirms a little under the pressure, tilting her hips forward with want. When Jamie’s tongue presses to her centre Dani makes a soft needy noise in the back of her throat, feels the sensation run from her hips to the top of her head and back down to the tips of her toes.

Jamie is gentle with her mouth against her, moving from soft laps and licks into her to easy presses of her lips to her clit, a delicate suck on the swollen nerve endings, tender strokes with a wide flat tongue, tight circles over sensitive flesh. Alternating pressure and touch and precision to pull more quiet sounds from deep within Dani’s chest and flood her body with bliss.

Jamie’s arms wind under Dani’s thighs, pressing into her hips, fingers providing soothing pressure, grounding her, then sending her higher with soft strokes across her skin. Dani reaches a hand down to weave into Jamie’s hair, feeling each movement of her head under her hand. The other rests lightly on her breast, thumbing over her nipple, adding to the pleasurable sensation of it all as she feels the tension build.

It’s a slow climb, Jamie never deviating from the pattern of soft and easy. But Dani doesn’t mind, is happy to sink into the feeling of the steady tightening building against her insides. She almost doesn’t notice the way her thighs are slowly closing in around Jamie’s head, so wrapped up in the sparks flitting across her eyelids and through her pelvis, until Jamie gives a gentle tug against her hip, smoothing her hand over her thigh to press her legs open again as she readjusts.

“Sorry,” Dani says with lips tugging up into a small smile. She reaches across to intertwine their fingers together, pulling their hands up onto her stomach. Jamie’s thumb rubs easy patterns against her skin as her tongue returns to familiar movements.

She’s not really sure how long they lay here like this, Jamie, diligent and affectionate, mouth never faltering in the pursuit of pleasure, Dani, content and eager, following the path Jamie leads her down willingly. But she slowly, eventually, builds to a precipice that spreads heat through her entire body, clutching tightly to Jamie’s hand as her every muscle seems to unwind, her nerves flooding with satisfaction. 

Jamie presses gentle kisses to her thighs as Dani comes down. Dani watches her do so with tender affection, eyelids already droopy with sleep.

“Come here,” Dani says quietly, pulling at the hand still resting on her stomach ‘til Jamie complies, making her lay on top of her. The weight of Jamie’s body is a welcome sensation against the floaty feeling in her bones. “You’re so lovely,” Dani murmurs against her hair, arms winding around her back after they tug the blankets up over themselves.

“Going all soft on me now?” Jamie teases gently, nose rubbing against Dani’s neck.

“Hmm,” Dani responds, sleep creeping over her rapidly. “Absolutely.”

\---

When Dani wakes up Jamie has migrated from laying on top of her to curled up beside her, one arm wound around her waist, a leg hooked over hers and her face pressed against Dani’s chest. She can see sunlight just starting to filter in through the curtains and knows it must be early, that she should really hurry to get back to her apartment to feed her cat, but that she has absolutely zero desire to leave the girl currently snoring lightly against her chest. 

Dani manages to twist slightly in Jamie’s embrace, wriggling around until she can wrap an arm around her back, tracing light patterns up and down her spine until her eyelids flutter open. Her face pulls up into a sleepy smile when her eyes meet Dani’s, and she tugs their bodies in impossibly closer.

“I have to get going,” Dani whispers reluctantly into the space between them.

“Noooo,” Jamie groans. “Stay.”

“Socks needs his breakfast.”

“I thought that cat was supposed to be helping me out here.”

“You have a some kinda deal with my cat going on?”

“Yes,” Jamie says, pressing kisses to her chest.

“Come with me,” Dani offers.

“I can’t,” Jamie pouts. “Work.”

“Come over later then?” Dani asks.

“Ok,” Jamie says, nudging her on to her back and resting her body on top of her. Then, “how long d’ya think he can wait for this breakfast?” she asks as her leg slides between Dani’s and her lips find her neck again.

“Oh, I think we have some time,” Dani says, trying not to let her eyes roll back into her head as Jamie presses her thigh against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I miss watching live music at seedy bars and drinking cheap wine. Anyway, we love our horny idiot babes getting it on in public lol. And just being super soft w each other always. Also I knowwww there is an existing explicit fic w guitarist!Jamie out there and I hope this doesn’t just come off as a cheap imitation but musician!Jamie is very dear to my heart (my 2 long awaiting band!WIPs were screaming at me as I wrote this oops) and I hope you enjoyed my brief exploration of her.
> 
> Because I spent far too much time on it not to, here is the full imaginary set list for The Narrators: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2zKz4YrxkQ1iN6OVe3UnJB?si=db9bfb3c1da34e5c. Some of them are covers that’re not really ideal for what I imagine but close enough + I’ve put the original versions of Love on Top and Sweet Dreams in but covers that are closer to what I’d imagine are on YouTube-The Walkervilles for the first and Ollie with Holly Henry on Vocals for the second. A lil complicated but just imagine they all flow really well under Viola n the gangs expert instruments. 
> 
> Thank you all once again for reading xxxxx


	9. Still So Into Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so we are reaching some kinda conclusion soon babes! Little more grappling with feelings in this one but first just some straight up raunchy top!Dani action. Pls have Rocket by Beyonce cued up n ready, you’ll know when it’s needed lmao. Also please forgive any editing blunders I can't look at my own writing anymore xo

Dani finally returns to her apartment in last night’s dress with one of Jamie’s flannels hanging loose over top, lightness filling her chest and a smile on her face. Socks is waiting at the front door when she opens it, letting her know that her 10 minutes of lateness was not acceptable. “Sorry bud. Had some important paperwork to finish this morning.” He does not appreciate her joke.

Dani jumps in the shower once she’s dealt to his breakfast, spends a long time under the stream, letting the warm water relax her muscles and washing every inch of her body. She puts on a moisturiser and body oil after, rubbing it into her skin until she’s silky smooth. The full-length mirror in her bedroom reveals the results of Jamie’s handiwork last night, light bruises blooming on the points of her body she’d pressed lips and teeth against. The sight makes Dani shiver.

Dani spends the rest of her morning tidying her apartment, lavishing attention on Socks and finalising her last week of simple lesson plans before the rapidly approaching summer break. She’s looking forward to being able to leave her work behind for a few months… socialising without having to worry about responsibilities… spending more free time with Jamie…and under Jamie… and on top of Jamie.

She’s lost in the thought of it when her phone chirps, a completely apologetic message from the woman of her daydreams herself about an emergency she had to take care of, but could they reschedule for next weekend. Dani snaps a picture of pouty lips and fingertips pressed to the bruise on her pulse point and Jamie’s shirt hanging loose off her shoulder and tells her it’s fine but she’s keeping her clothing hostage until Jamie comes and removes it from her body herself.

The next weekend blooms bright with summer promise, the holiday break stretching enticingly ahead and a Saturday night she’d been thinking of with anticipation all week, flirty text messages only fuelling the excitement. Jamie had promised to stop by late afternoon and Dani is more than ready. Her hair hangs in silky waves, lightly tinted lip gloss blesses full lips, perfume is spritzed delicately at her pulse points. The last step is pulling on the lingerie she had purchased all those weeks ago, adjusting satin straps against her skin and buttoning Jamie’s flannel over it.

Dani had made a request, sometime around mid-week after inspiration had struck her, for Jamie to bring something with her, and she’s very happy to see the bag slung over Jamie’s shoulder when she arrives. She greets her with a kiss at the door, grabbing her face between both hands and pouring passion into her lips and tongue until Jamie’s hands flutter around her torso and land on her back. When Dani pulls back Jamie looks dazed. Perfect.

“Hi,” Dani says. “You want a drink? Or anything?” she asks, casual.

Jamie shakes her head, not taking her eyes off her, hands tightening at her back. “No. I just want… you.”

“Perfect,” Dani says, starting to lead her backwards towards her bedroom with teasing kisses. She rids Jamie of her bag and jacket, placing them aside before she guides her onto the bed and makes her sit against the headboard. She straddles her lap, watching Jamie fight to keep her face neutral, feels Jamie’s hands move to her hips.

“No touching,” Dani says quietly, removing her hands and placing them on the bed beside her. “Ok?”

Jamie nods, slowly, takes a deep breath.

Dani leans over to her bedside table and presses play on her phone. Beyonce’s Rocket starts up through the speakers as she slowly drops back into Jamie’s lap, swivelling her hips to the slow sensual beat as she whispers “ _show you how I feel_ ” along with the lyrics.

Jamie’s eyes go wide, breath expanding her chest, arms hanging uselessly at her sides as Dani moves in front of her. She starts out a little restrained, mostly just swaying her hips, her chest, her torso, flipping her hair over her shoulder, tongue poking out between her teeth as she watches Jamie’s reaction. “ _Don’t take your eyes off it, watch it_ ,” she sings in a low voice, then adds in a slow roll of her body against her, making the lightest of contact between their chests. Jamie stops breathing.

Dani leans in for a kiss, one finger hooked in the neckline of Jamie’s t-shirt to pull their faces in close, hips angled away from her body as their mouths meet. “Uh-uh,” she chastises, breaking the soft press of their lips and reaching down to remove Jamie’s hands from where they’d crept up onto her thighs. Jamie groans against her mouth but lets her hands rest on the bed beside her once Dani has dropped them.

Dani keeps her hips moving in time with the music, singing in a whisper “ _I just wanna show you now, slow it down,_ ” as she finds the top button of the shirt. She starts an unhurried undressing, popping open the button and trailing her fingers down the newly exposed cleavage, all the way down to her thigh to rest a hand against Jamie’s hip where she grips onto her. She drops her weight fully onto Jamie’s legs and bucks her hips slowly back and forth.

_I wanna play in your deep baby, deep baby, deep._

Dani’s hands slide up over Jamie’s abdomen, her palms brushing her breasts before she cups her jaw, pressing their lips together messily. Jamie makes a little noise of complaint when she breaks it, eyes hazy as they watch Dani’s hands move to undo another button, darting all around her body as Dani’s hips flick from side to side, body rolling with the rhythm of the music. Dani watches Jamie’s breath hitch as she fully registers what she’s wearing underneath, feels her hands tighten in the bedspread beside her as she struggles not to _touch_.

Her body keeps moving, keeping time with the slow grind of the music, hands roaming over her own body, sneaking over to Jamie’s to tease in turn as she continues undressing, tipping her hips side to side as “ _rock it ‘til water falls_ ” croons through the speakers. The shirt is soon hanging loose around her torso, red silk and satin in all its scarce glory fully on display, and Jamie is biting into her bottom lip, hard.

Dani leans in close enough for a kiss but deflects at the last moment, shifting her body up instead so her chest is right in Jamie’s face, leaning her hips against her waist and gripping onto the headboard behind her. She presses close enough that Jamie’s nose and lips graze the valley of skin between her breasts, rolling against her for the faintest of contact, hearing her strangled groan in response.

_I gotta make a confession_

Dani pulls back slightly, slips the shirt off her shoulders and lets it pool on Jamie’s legs behind her, runs her hands back up over newly exposed skin then grabs Jamie’s face, gently, in contrast with the dominant way her tongue invades her mouth in a kiss, pressing her back against the headboard with the full weight of her body.

Jamie’s eyes are glazed when Dani pulls back, her breathing shallow and her body chasing the contact of her for a split second before she seems to remember herself.

Dani lifts her leg back over Jamie’s lap, perching to the side of her on her knees before diving forward, brushing her chest over her legs with her ass pushed up high in the air, swinging her hips side to side to match the “ _peak, baby, peak, baby, peak_ ” that fills the air. She follows the movement through, sliding forward ‘til she’s laying across Jamie’s lap, thrusting her hips back and forth against her thighs. She pulls back, pushing her ass high into the air again, dragging herself across Jamie’s legs and letting her hands trail in the wake of her body. Jamie swears lightly under her breath, her hands gripping even tighter into the sheets, her hips shifting just slightly.

_hard, rock, steady, rock, hard, rock, steady_

Dani swings her leg over Jamie’s lap again, facing away from her this time and restarts the slow swaying and gyrating of her body in front of her, her hands settled at her own hips. She drops her weight down onto her lap, pushing her ass right back against the hinge of her hips and grinds down onto her. Her back presses in tight against Jamie’s chest, hair tipping over one shoulder as she rolls into the contact. Her hips buck in Jamie’s lap, hitting the hard beats of _rock it, baby, rock it, baby, rock it_ ’s in the song. The music softens again as she picks up one of Jamie’s hands, flattening it against her stomach then guiding her to run it over her skin, her hips, her thighs, her chest, as she leans back, moving her body in slow waves against her.

Dani is sure Jamie has almost reached her breaking point, can feel the short puffs of air against the back of her neck, the shaking in her hands as she tries to restrain herself from grabbing hold. But Dani is sure she can push it just a little bit further, so she reaches up, tangling her free hand into Jamie’s hair to pull her face in tight, husks along with the song “ _I’ve been a bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, baad, baaaad, baaad girl_ ” right into her ear, feels Jamie’s responding moan as she presses her lips to the base of her jaw. She guides Jamie’s hand up to her breast and squeezes it, then adds her voice to the “ _punish me please_ ,” coming out of the speakers and feels Jamie’s entire body shiver.

Dani grinds her ass back into Jamie’s hips one final time then drops her hand, putting distance between their bodies and letting the final moments of the music guide the swing of her hips and the roll of her body in front of her, hands coming up to run through her hair as she tips her head back, unable to let a small moan slip out, intent on using this display to its fullest extent.

As the last notes of the song play out, switching to something with a similar tone, Dani spins around in Jamie’s lap, getting a full view of the wrecked look on Jamie’s face, the way her eyes roam over her curves, the flush creeping up her neck. Dani thinks she’s definitely had enough, shimmies her hips forward and drops into her lap. “Okay,” she says, head tilting to the side with authority, “you can touch me now.”

Jamie takes a moment to register what she’s said then surges forward, hands quickly sliding up her thighs to splay over her ribs and lips finding hers in a heated kiss. She presses tightly against her, hands wandering, lips desperate, slowly leaning her weight into her until she can tip her backwards and press her flat on the mattress. Dani giggles as Jamie’s lips move rapidly across her skin.

“You’re a goddess,” Jamie says, only briefly removing her lips from her skin to make the assertion. Her hands start tugging at the straps of her lingerie, slipping under her back to get at the clasps holding it to her body.

“Leave it on please,” Dani says, amused by Jamie’s hesitance before she complies. “But _you_ are still wearing too many clothes,” she adds, tugging at the hemline of her t-shirt. “Off,” she says.

“Yes ma’am,” Jamie says, quickly removing the layer.

“These too,” Dani plucks at her jeans, still laid flat on the bed with a halo of hair around her. It seems clear now, that Jamie understands Dani will be in charge, as she hurries to tug the garment off her legs until she’s just in her underwear, kneeling above Dani with desire flaming in her eyes but not making a move to touch her again. Dani shifts to meet her, kneeling in front of her and leaning in ‘til she can press their lips together. She runs a hand up her ribs and around her back, unclasping her bra and tossing it aside. A single finger traces over Jamie’s skin, dances around already pebbling nipples, teasing them as her tongue slides into her mouth. Fingertips slip down, finding the waistband of Jamie’s underwear and ghosting across wet heat, making Jamie suck air into her lungs in haste.

Dani presses her back then, flat against the pillows at the head of the bed as she straddles her waist. She leans down and dots lip marks across the swell of her breasts, takes one nipple and then the other in her mouth, tugging ever so gently with her teeth and lavishing them with her tongue until Jamie is flushed and panting, writhing underneath her.

Dani pauses, sitting up to ask, “you brought it with you, right?”

“Yeah,” Jamie says, breathless. “Want me to put it on?”

“I want to wear it,” Dani says, bold. Then, “if that’s alright with you?”

Jamie nods, eyes widening. “It’s in the- here,” she says, leaning over and withdrawing dark silicone and the attached harness from her bag beside the bed. Dani takes her time pulling it on, declining Jamie’s help and adjusting it on her own until it fits snug around her hips, making Jamie simply watch from her position on the bed. It unleashes a strange feeling in her chest, imagination running wild with what she’s about to do with it.

Dani makes Jamie lie flat on the bed, hovers over her with silicone pressed into her stomach as she kisses her, slips her body down the bed until she reaches her hips then takes the waistband of her underwear and tugs it down her legs.

“Fuck, Dani,” Jamie says, desperate and breathless.

“I’m about to,” Dani teases. She grabs the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer and kneels in between Jamie’s open legs, spreading the substance up the length protruding from her hips and feeling it slip solidly between her fingers.

Jamie watches her with intensity, sees Dani hesitate a second before she leans over her. “You sure you want to do this?” she asks, her tone gentle despite the burning look in her eyes, reaching forward to tenderly cup her jaw.

Dani nods, turning her head to press a kiss to her palm, then leaning forward to kiss her on the mouth, weight on her knees and the arm above her head as she runs a finger through Jamie’s centre, sweeping circles over her clit and teasing at her entrance, spreading the remaining lube on her fingers over her as she does. “You ready?” she asks, waiting for Jamie’s nod before she pushes her hips forward, guiding the tip into her.

Dani makes gradual progress, inching inside her, watching her face for any sign of uncomfortableness, letting them both get used to their positions until she bottoms out, feeling Jamie’s thighs tighten around her hips as she does, moving her arms to bracket Jamie’s shoulders.

“Ok?” Dani asks, waiting as Jamie’s head tilts back against the pillow momentarily.

“Yeah,” she says, breathless, eyes eventually fluttering open to meet hers. “I’m good. You’re good,” she nods, arm wound firm around Dani’s back.

Dani kisses her, slow and even, as she starts an easy push and pull with her hips, rocking against her and paying attention to the way Jamie moves to meet her. It takes a little adjusting, figuring out the pace and how to get the right angle but they soon find themselves in sync, hips rolling together.

It’s a heady feeling, fucking into Jamie like this, careful at first but gaining momentum as she gains confidence. Jamie is making soft little noises of pleasure underneath her, growing in volume as Dani thrusts deeper, harder. “Right there, Dani,” she pants. “Right there.” Dani focuses on keeping her pace even, on driving into her with relentless strokes, leaning down to press her lips against her neck.

Jamie has one hand wrapped around her hip following her movements, fingers tangled in the red satin straps crossing her skin there, nails digging in when she hits the right angle, the other one is palming at her own breast, tugging at her nipple, sending herself higher.

Dani’s name is on her lips when she comes, vowels drawn out as her face twists with pleasure. It’s an intoxicating experience, knowing she can make her feel like this, can leave her stuttering and gasping with the twist of her hips, and Dani rides it out as long as Jamie can stand, slowing the pumping of her hips but not stopping until Jamie is still and loose beneath her.

Dani leans in to press their lips together. “You’re so pretty when you say my name like that,” she whispers against her mouth.

She feels Jamie smile against her lips. “Feels pretty good to say it like that too,” she declares, bringing her hands up to cup Dani’s jaw and pull her into another kiss.

Dani starts to pull out of her slowly, finally feeling the ache in her legs and back from the unfamiliar movements. Jamie’s face is soft and open as she says “I like the feeling of you inside me,” and it makes heat pulse through Dani’s body.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Dani says, trying to sound in control but voice breaking a little in the aftermath of Jamie’s statement.

Dani lays back down on the mattress, side on against Jamie’s body as she twirls her fingers over skin, following the constellation of stars tattooed over her hip. She feels Jamie’s breath skitter over her hand as she moves higher, tracing the underside of her breast, the outline of her nipple, then leaning over to take one in her mouth. She likes the way Jamie squirms when she does this, when mouth meets skin and she gasps and arches up into the touch. She likes a lot of things about Jamie.

They take a moment like this, letting their breathing settle and skin cool, Dani only just keeping Jamie’s arousal peaked as they relax. Then Dani pulls them both up to sitting again, leaning back against the headboard. She guides Jamie to sit on her lap, kissing her as she straddles her thighs, running her hands over her body as she leans into the touch.

“Turn around for me,” Dani eventually says, eyes on her face and hands on her hips. Jamie hums in acknowledgment then presses in to kiss her again, tongue sweeping across her own before she complies.

It takes a bit of adjusting, moving pillows around and finding the right angles for limbs, but Dani eventually has Jamie in her lap, ass pressed tight against her hips, strap on sheathed inside her, body propped up against her chest. “Perfect,” Dani whispers, “you’re perfect.” Her face is tucked over Jamie’s shoulder, hands sweeping from hips up to breasts and tugging on her nipples. Jamie’s body twitch in response, a moan leaving her mouth.

“I want you to ride me,” Dani orders, trying to keep her voice even. “Slow.”

Jamie leans back into her briefly, head tilting sideways to meet Dani’s before she tips forward. Her hands press against Dani’s thighs, nails digging in subtly as she starts to lift herself up and sink back down onto the length between Dani’s legs, a few inches at a time, rotating her hips slightly each time she reaches the base. Her back muscles tighten temptingly with each pass, the push-pull and the rocking of her hips captivating. Dani’s hands rest at her waist, encouraging her to move further until she’s fucking herself with long deep strokes, the occasionally whimper dropping from her lips.

“All the way off,” Dani says after a good few minutes of this, grabbing gently at her hips and encouraging her to follow through. When the tip slides free she stops her, leaving one hand at Jamie’s hip while the other grasps the silicone. Dani pulls her back down just slightly, enough to be able to tease the tip around her entrance, does so until she hears Jamie moan, then guides her hips back down further, excruciatingly slow, watching the way it sinks into her.

The leisurely glide, the way Jamie grasps at her thighs, the noises leaving her mouth as she sinks back down into her lap have Dani aching, dripping between her own thighs. Dani makes her repeat it again, slow as possible, lifting herself fully off then easing herself back down against Dani’s hips, watching her squirm, watching the way her breathing hitches with Dani’s fingers teasing around the silicone entering her.

Jamie is perched right in her lap, legs trembling just slightly from exertion and anticipation as Dani kisses across the back of her shoulder. Dani reaches one hand forward around her hip, pressing it into the slick wetness between her thighs and teases over her, from where the silicone enters her to the swollen bundle of nerves above it, then starts slow circles around the tender spot. Her other hand winds into the back of Jamie’s hair, close to the scalp so there’s minimal pain when she tugs on it, grasping a handful and using it to tilt her head to the side. “Don’t move,” she says, knowing how easy it would be for Jamie to start fucking herself on her again, how quickly that would end things with the pressure on her clit and the attention she’s about to bring to the exposed skin of her neck.

Jamie is obedient, holding herself still as Dani sucks on the skin of her neck, licks up to her jaw, nips gently at the straining muscle running up the side of her throat, but she can’t stop the whimpers that leave her mouth with every touch, with every taste. “Good,” Dani purrs, quickening the pace of her fingers over her clit. “You’re so good for me Jamie.” She loosens the fist in her hair, finding Jamie’s hand and pulling it to her own breast. “Touch yourself,” she directs, loving the noise Jamie makes in response before she starts up with her fingers around her nipple. Dani uses her free hand then as leverage, wrapping it around Jamie’s waist so she can begin rolling her hips beneath her, giving her that final nudge towards the end.

“Fuck yourself on me Jamie,” Dani whispers. Her fingers work quickly, finding the right spot on her clit and tightening the circles, feeling the moan in Jamie’s chest reverberate through both their bodies where they’re pressed together. Dani doesn’t speak again, doesn’t command, just holds on tight and lets Jamie find the edge, lets her movements sink into her until Jamie’s hips are bucking wildly around the length coming from between Dani’s legs, jerking against her hand and chasing those last drops of pleasure.

Finally, Jamie sinks back against her in relief, dropping her hand from her breast to intertwine her fingers with Dani’s wrapped around her waist and pulling her grip tight. Her head drops back against Dani’s shoulder, knocking her forehead gently against the side of Dani’s.

“You ok?” Dani asks after a moment. “Can you lift yourself….”

“Need a minute,” is all Jamie can whisper, accepting the gentle kisses Dani presses to her shoulder and the comforting wrap of her arms around her. When she does eventually move, lifting herself up and off Dani’s lap, Dani guides her with gentle hands, helps her sit up beside her and wraps an arm around her waist.

“How are you feeling?” Dani asks, waiting for her nod and smile, then, “Can I get you some water?” She stands up and removes the harness when Jamie nods again, pulling the forgotten flannel back over her shoulders and padding out to the kitchen. Jamie is all sex-mussed hair and relaxation leaning against her headboard when Dani gets back, a tempting smile gracing her face when she sees her. She drinks quickly, then pulls Dani into her lap, pressing kisses to her chest.

“Why are you still clothed?” Jamie murmurs, brushing her lips up towards her collarbone then sucking at her neck.

“Felt sexy fucking you in lingerie,” Dani admits, smiling when Jamie laughs against her neck.

“Fair,” Jamie says, hands moving from her hips to her shoulders to push the flannel back down them. “Have I told you what a good look this is on you?”

“Always nice to hear it again,” Dani says breathlessly as Jamie trails fingers over her skin, igniting the already flaming arousal inside her to new temperatures.

“Well, you look,” Jamie starts, finding the clasp of the waistband and undoing it, “fucking,” finds the clasp of her bra and flicks it open, “incredible.” She pulls the bra off, moves her mouth to her breasts and licks over her nipple before sucking on it with just enough pressure to make Dani whine. “You look,” she switches to the other side, “better,” she leans forward to tip Dani backwards on the bed, “with it,” her hands sweep from waist to thighs, collecting the fabric of the waistbelt, underwear and garters all in one and tugging them down, “off though.”

Dani follows her with her eyes as she removes it completely, body singing with desire. Jamie kisses from her ankle to the top of her thigh, breath ghosting across her centre as she hovers over her briefly, then kisses low on her stomach.

“God, I want to devour you,” Jamie husks, sliding her hands up Dani’s abdomen to cup her breasts as she sinks down between her legs. Her tongue sweeps over her centre as she’s tugging at her nipples and Dani almost chokes at the overwhelming sensation.

“Please,” Dani manages to say, her whole body singing, “yes.”

Jamie’s tongue works against her, firm and quick, lapping at her, pushing inside her, her lips latching around her clit to suck gently, her jaw moving strongly. One of her hands drifts down, wrapping around her thigh and anchoring at her hip, steading Dani’s movements against her face.

Dani isn’t far from release, having been brought fairly close to the edge just from watching Jamie fall apart at the twist of her hips just moments earlier, and the intense way Jamie is moving between her thighs now drives her back to that precipice with urgency. Her hands fly to cover Jamie’s, trying to ground herself at the points where they touch.

Jamie pulls back when Dani is right on the brink, toes curling and back arching but pleasure fading quickly without contact. “What? Jamie?” Dani cries, shooting up and trying to find an explanation.

“I seem to remember,” Jamie says in a low voice is she crawls up her body, moves her wrists to pin them above her head, hovering over her as she finishes, “you asking to be punished.” The sparkle in her eye calls Dani’s attention back to the words she’d whispered in her ear what felt like hours ago.

Dani feels her insides clench at the thought, feels her breath pick up and mouth drop open. “What did you have in mind?” she manages to choke out.

“Hmmm,” Jamie says against her ear, “tying you up…” she presses a kiss to her cheek, “denying you orgasms...” her mouth moves to her neck, “sensory deprivation…” a bite to her pulse point, “spanking….”

“Oh,” Dani breathes, centre throbbing at her words.

“You want that?” Jamie asks, her mouth still moving against her skin, thigh starting to press up into her.

“Y- yes,” Dani stutters out.

“Say it for me, again,” Jamie demands.

“Punish me, please,” Dani says, breathless and burning hot.

“Good girl,” Jamie purrs.

\---

Dani has her hands bound together with a silk scarf pulled from her wardrobe, arms positioned loosely behind her back as she lays face down across Jamie’s lap. Another scarf sits comfortably around her eyes, blocking out her vision. Jamie’s fingers are buried inside her, thrusting in slow circles, building her to a peak she has so far denied her twice already. Jamie’s other hand comes down firmly against her ass, a sharp bite adding to already tender skin from the several slaps she’d warmed her up with already. Dani sucks air in through her teeth, jolting a little as the sting hits, then fades into another dull ache.

Jamie withdraws her fingers again when Dani gets close, trailing knuckles down her inner thighs, the skin already a slippery mess, Dani shaking with anticipation. Her hand lands on her ass and thighs a handful of times more, light taps followed by heavier slaps that reverberate through her body and settle low in her pelvis. Dani is glad then that she had decided against putting earplugs in, that she could hear every bit of contact against her ass and thighs, every gasp that left her own mouth. The combination of it all, the restraints and the blindfold and the heightened sense of touch makes her head spin a little, unexpected but pleasantly appealing.

Eventually Jamie soothes her hands across her skin, checking in verbally with her before continuing. Dani is fully relaxed in Jamie’s lap when she slips her fingers in between her thighs to start fucking her again. She’s quick with her movements, never quite staying in one spot long enough to start building to anything substantial. Dani’s hips try to set some sort of reasonable rhythm, but Jamie carries on with erratic touches, chuckling lightly when Dani lets out a frustrated noise. “You wanted this,” Jamie reminds her, and her tone makes Dani bite into her own tongue, stilling her hips despite the flaming desire it had ignited and letting Jamie do what she wants to her.

The ache in Dani’s ass and thighs and dripping centre makes itself known when Jamie shifts her again, and she has to reassure her she’s fine to carry on before Jamie will let her lay on her back, knees bent up so tender skin isn’t pressed directly into the sheets. Jamie leaves the blindfold on, leaves her wrists bound but in front of her stomach this time. She shifts in between her legs and licks into her with a determined tongue, dragging it through her slowly before sitting back, telling Dani she wasn’t allowed to come from this, and she didn’t want her to make any noise, and waiting for Dani’s definite approval before she continues.

It’s probably the hardest thing Dani’s ever done, not letting tightly wound nerves uncoil as Jamie does her best to tease and strain frazzled endings already close to disintegrating. She manages to hold it together, just, biting into her lip and tongue to keep the noise at bay, curling her toes and trying to direct attention away from the tongue swiping through her and lapping at her and swirling over her straining clit.

“Ja- Jamie,” she cries out, not able to keep it together much longer. “I can’t,” her broken voice carries into the room. “Please, I can’t.”

Jamie, thankfully, removes her mouth from against her, and Dani takes the time to breathe, to squash burning feelings as quickly as possible as she feels Jamie crawl back up her body.

“I think you can,” she says in a tone that sizzles through her veins. Jamie tips her onto her side, pulls her leg over her hip and slips her fingers inside her again. Dani leans forward until she finds Jamie’s shoulder, presses closed teeth against her skin and hisses when Jamie hits just the right spot, making her insides flutter and tense like a loaded spring.

“Such a good girl,” Jamie whispers against her cheek. “Relax for me honey,” she adds, breathing hot air across her neck and shoulder as her fingers continue their torturous teasing inside her.

Dani takes a deep breath, wills her muscles to unwind, sinks forward into Jamie’s body, pressing her bound fists against her stomach.

Jamie has her right at the edge again, fingers so precise and determined, and Dani holds off for as long as she can until she whispers “yes, Dani,” against her ear, “come for me.”

The moan that leaves her mouth is a stuttered forceful thing, echoing the ecstatic turmoil winding its way through her body. She’s pulsing around Jamie’s fingers, hips jerking against her hand and warm pleasure spiralling out into her limbs. Her head drops back against the pillow and she feels Jamie’s lips caress her face.

She almost misses it, when they’re done. That creeping sense of anticipation filling her every nerve for so long that she feels empty for a moment, waiting until pleasure floods the vacant places instead and her body can sink down fully into the mattress, spent and wrung out.

“You ok?” Jamie asks, withdrawing her fingers and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Dani hums, not really sure what she’s feeling now, is glad when Jamie quickly moves to pull her blindfold off, undo the ties at her wrists at least, welcoming kisses to the tender skin and soothing fingertips rubbing over them until the slight throb dissipates.

She feels a little out of body, the sting of her skin and the looseness in her bones in strange contrast. Jamie is murmuring sweet nothings into her hair, running soothing hands over her skin as Dani lays there and she’s glad for the closeness. She eventually moves, somehow communicating what she needs until Jamie is lying flat on her back and Dani is draped entirely on top of her, face pressed into her neck.

Jamie’s hands drag up and down her back, as she continues whispering short almost nonsense phrases of comfort, and Dani lets them wash over her alongside the fatigue. Her fingertips brush gently over the curve of her ass, light and soothing against tender skin, and Dani likes the way it settles tingling nerves.

Dani drifts in this sleepy haze for a bit until Jamie asks if she wants food, helps her dress comfortably and sets her up on the couch while she orders in. Dani is sleepy and sated and draped across her lap and Jamie is warm and comforting and Dani is so glad to be here with her, like this. She presses a kiss to her cheek and whispers, “thank you” and snuggles up against her again. Socks decides to join the cuddle pile with a dramatic meow as he leaps onto the couch. Dani’s heart feels full.

\---

It has started as it had so many times: flirty text messages on a Thursday, an apology of awkward schedules and a promise for the following night instead after some light teasing. Dani had entirely forgotten about it though, by the time it rolls around, a day spent back in her classroom finishing up paperwork, a headache mounting behind her eyes, a backache stemming from her hips, all scrambling her brain until the knock sounds at her door.

“Jamie, hi,” Dani greets her. “I’m sorry I was going to message you and forgot I...”

Jamie looks up at her from where she’s giving Socks attention. “Not a good time after all?”

“Yeah I- just a long day,” Dani explains. “And my period just started and I’m grumpy and gross and not really feeling up to much at all. Sorry.”

“’S fine,” Jamie says with a smile. “Do you need anything? Or I can- just go? Another time yeah?” She leans in to kiss Dani’s cheek and steps back towards the door.

“No, stay.” Dani starts, reaching out to grab her wrist. “You’ve come all the way over and I feel… bad.”

“Dani.” Jamie’s voice is lightly chastising. “You don’t have to play polite host for me.”

“No I- The company might be nice, if you don’t mind watching bad Netflix with me. I just ordered way too much food anyway. And I’m sure Socks would love it,” she says softly. “We could actually finish that movie we started a few weeks ago.”

A smile tugs at Jamie’s lips, remembering how quickly distracted they’d gotten. “If you’re sure?”

Dani nods, tugging Jamie further into the apartment by her hand.

Half an hour later they’re seated on the couch, empty takeout containers on the coffee table in front of them, Socks curled into Jamie’s side purring happily. Jamie pulls Dani’s legs into her lap, massaging her calves gently until Dani sighs, eyes still on the screen. “That’s so nice,” Dani says quietly.

“You feelin’ ok?” Jamie asks, gentle, unassuming.

“Yeah,” Dani returns. “You’re pretty good company,” she looks over and scrunches up her face at her, “even if my cat loves you more than me.”

“What can I say, my man has taste.”

Dani giggles, returning her attention to the screen.

“You want another drink?” Jamie asks, shifting her legs so she can stand and grabbing Dani’s glass when she nods. She walks into the kitchen, easy, comfortable, like she belongs there, and Dani feels a slight twinge in her chest at the sight. It hits her then, how effortless this was, that barely a week ago they were in almost the same position, but Jamie had just fucked her into a daze, and tonight their time together, comfortable and easy even without the sexual element, was just as fulfilling. That this not-quite-relationship space they were dancing around in wasn’t forcing her to adapt and change to be the person she thought Jamie wanted her to be, that her feelings for Jamie really weren’t just superficial, that she was still slightly terrified of addressing them, laying herself bare and opening herself up to heartbreak. All at the sight of her grabbing them another drink.

When Jamie returns Dani has already made a decision, and barely lets her sit down before she pulls her in for a kiss. She thinks there must be something in the idea of melting some of these feelings back into raw attraction, into easy and casual. So, Dani grabs her, pulls her down on top of her, and kisses her like it’s the only thing left to do in the world. She wasn’t exactly aiming to get her off at the end of it, but at least if they were kissing (and kissing and kissing and kissing), she couldn’t focus on exactly how their dynamic had changed to this emotionally fulfilling thing she wasn’t ready to face.

“You alright?” Jamie asks, just barely pulling back to ask the question, eyes dark and unrestrained in contrast with her actions.

“You just look,” Dani says between kisses to her jaw, “so. kissable.”

Jamie’s hands wriggle their way under her top, leaving trails up her ribs, but Dani quickly covers them with her own. “Can we just, do this?” She tugs their hands back out and places hers under Jamie’s jaw, pulling her back in for a searing kiss.

“You wanna make out like a couple of teenagers?” Jamie asks, slightly amused and out of breath.

“Mmhmm,” Dani nods agreement, kissing lightly down her neck then grazing her teeth against a spot at the base of it. And then Jamie is too preoccupied to question it any further, hands tightening in her hair as Dani holds her against her body in a way that makes her groan.

It could escalate, so easily, Dani is sure. But there’s a simple magic in keeping themselves restrained, keeping their hands out of each other’s clothing. Dani finds she can make Jamie gasp into her mouth when she scratches down the back of her shirt, and that biting into her lower lip makes her hips grind down into her harder. She also finds that she particularly likes it when Jamie pulls her hair and nibbles at her earlobe at the same time. It was a learning experience really, figuring out all the tiny things they were usually too preoccupied to discover, the small ways they could still turn each other on.

Their make-out session is abruptly ended when Socks starts meowing forlornly at her from the kitchen, and Dani realises she’s forgotten to give him his evening meal. The credits of the movie are playing by this point anyway, so Jamie makes her excuses shortly after and heads home. Dani is left with the simple realisation that her actions had basically no effect on her intense feelings as Jamie hugs her goodbye and affection floods her body and she misses her almost before she’s gone.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to nudge these two idiots towards confronting this while also not trying to deviate from my ‘porn without plot’ tag is hard y’all. But I hope that was fun. Final chapter is probably gonna get a lot more mushy I hope you're ok with that?? As always I'm on tumblr @briightcopperkettles to hear all about it


End file.
